


30 Days of Writing

by dysfnctnly_sane



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Drabbles, F/F, Gen, Mostly Fluff, One Word Prompts, One-Shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 37,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysfnctnly_sane/pseuds/dysfnctnly_sane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble a day challenge. These fics will be stand alone one shots based off one word prompts. They will mostly all be centered around Bering and Wells, but all of the characters will probably show up. Ratings will vary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I found [this](http://30daychallengearchive.tumblr.com/post/36511456720/genimhaled-using-the-prompts-below-write-a) Tumblr post in my bookmarks and figured I'd give it a shot. I'm not allowing myself too much time to edit. Otherwise, I would dwell on one story too long and never get anything posted. 
> 
> My hope with this challenge is to improve my writing while getting over my nervousness in posting for everyone to see, with the bonus that someone may actually enjoy these little one-shots. The rating will vary with each chapter. I'll make a note of it if it goes above T.
> 
> Un-beta'd. I proofed it myself, but can't always catch my mistakes. All feedback is welcome.
> 
> (PS: There is a Buffy quote hidden within. Points (that mean absolutely nothing) to anyone who finds it.)

It was almost sunrise when Helena arrived at the bed and breakfast. She was hoping to arrive earlier, before everyone had gone to bed. More specifically, she was hoping to get there before Myka went to bed. She desperately needed to speak to the other woman. But her flight had been delayed, and then the line at the rental agency was ridiculously long. By the time she was on the road from Rapid City to Univille the sun had already set.

She snuck in as quietly as possible, hoping not to wake the occupants of the B&B. She left her boots at the bottom of the stairs and crept her way to Myka’s bedroom. She slowly opened the door, thankful that the hinge that used to squeak had since been repaired. As badly as she wanted to speak to Myka, she didn’t want to wake the slumbering agent. She was about to slip through the opened door when the sight before her momentarily froze her in place.

Myka was, in fact asleep, but she was not alone in her bed. Wrapping her in what looked like a loving and protective embrace was none other than Pete Lattimer. Myka was curled into his side, one hand resting on his chest. Pete shifted in his sleep, tightening his hold on Myka a little. That movement finally made Helena move. She quickly exited the room, closing the door once again. She had to leave. It felt as though she had been punched in the stomach, but she had to keep moving.

She made it halfway down the stairs when she heard a door open upstairs. She didn’t stop until she heard someone call her name.

“HG?” It was Claudia. Helena silently cursed the young red-head. Part of her just wanted to keep moving. Pretend she didn’t hear Claudia and just leave. “What are you doing here?”

She couldn’t just leave now. Not when she’s been caught.

“Just leaving,” Helena replied sorrowfully as she descended the rest of the stairs. “It was a mistake, my coming here.”

“What?” Claudia asked confused. Helena could hear the exhaustion in her voice. Helena sat on the bottom stair pulling her boots back on. She heard Claudia follow her down the stairs. “HG, what the hell?”

“I’m happy for her, but I can’t stay and watch,” Helena answered as she laced up her boots.

“Can’t stay and watch what? HG, you’re not making any sense.”

“Myka and Pete,” Helena spat out angrily. “I understand why she chose him. She deserves someone like him. Pete is a good man. He obviously cares for her, he is loyal, and, above all else, he has been there for her.” Claudia jumped off the last few stairs, blocking Helena’s path to the doorway as she stood to leave. “Claudia, please. I want her to be happy, but I can’t bear witness to that.”

“HG, wait,” Claudia said gripping Helena’s bicep as she attempted to move past her. “You’ve got it all wrong.”

“Claudia, I know what I saw,” Helena replied dejectedly. She nervously ran her fingers through her hair, clutching at the roots when Claudia shook her head. “Peter is in Myka’s bed right now, holding her. Please tell me how I’m misinterpreting that.”

“You don’t have all the facts,” was the younger woman’s response.

“I’m not sure that I want them.”

“You do,” Claudia replied. “Believe me, you do.” Seeing the distraught look on Helena’s face, Claudia stepped into her line of sight making Helena look her in the eyes. “Please, you’re going to want to listen to what I have to say.” Helena acquiesced with a nod earning her a small smile from Claudia. “Come on,” she said nodding towards the kitchen. “I don’t want to wake Myka up. She needs her rest.”

“Alright,” Helena replied following her into the kitchen.

“Would you like some tea?” Claudia asked as they sat at the small table in the kitchen.

“No, thank you,” Helena answered. “Tea is soothing. I wish to be tense.”

“Okay, but you’re destroying a perfectly good cultural stereotype here,” Claudia smirked attempting to ease the tension in the room. Her smirk turned into a grimace when Helena didn’t respond. The Englishwoman’s posture remained rigid, her face stoic. Claudia ran her fingers through her hair with a sigh. “Okay…Myka would be pissed at me for telling you this, but I think that she would be more pissed if she found out that you were here, and then left without a word because of a misunderstanding.”

“Claudia.”

“Myka’s sick,” Claudia whispered.

“What?”

“She has cancer. Today, or well, yesterday I guess, was her first day of chemo,” Claudia continued. “She had a really rough afternoon and evening puking her guts out. Pete stayed with her.” Claudia watched as her would be mentor’s eyes filled with tears. She reached over taking Helena’s hand in her own holding it tightly. She remained silent, letting the news sink in.

“What type of cancer?” Helena asked her voice barely above a whisper.

“Ovarian.”

“And her prognosis?”

“They caught it in stage two, so the doctors sound hopeful,” Claudia answered. “It has about a sixty-five percent survival rate.”

“That means that there’s a thirty-five percent chance that she might-“

“We are not thinking of it like that. Sixty-five is the bigger number,” Claudia cut her off. “Please don’t tell me that you’re going to leave again because she’s sick,” she said warily. “I mean, if you don’t think that you can handle it, or you don’t want to deal with it…then leave _now_ , before she finds out that you've been here. With everything that she’s going through right now, she doesn't need you ripping her heart out again on top of it all.”

Helena didn’t respond right away. She remained silent, staring off over Claudia shoulder, her mind reeling.

“Why are you here, HG?” Claudia asked when the silence stretched on.

“For Myka…I want to come home.” Helena inhaled deeply closing her eyes. She exhaled shakily before continuing. “When she came to see me in Wisconsin I said some terrible things to her. Things that I regret. Chief among them…I told her that…I said that being there, in that boring, ‘normal’, suburban town was the first time that I felt as though I belonged somewhere since stepping out of the Bronzer. It was a lie. Myka is the only one who had made me feel as though I belong. That was the most grievous lie I have ever told. And we both know that I have told many lies in my lifetime…I said those things so that she would not ask me to come back. She did anyway, though. Maybe not with the exact words, but everything that she said was her practically begging me to come home. But, I ignored her, told her that I was happy.”

“And she wanted you to be happy,” Claudia finished for her. Helena let out a bitter laugh. “Like you, leaving so that she can be with Pete?” Helena nodded. “You two are both so stupid. So self-sacrificing and noble and _stupid_.” Claudia ignored Helena’s rather affronted look, continuing on her mini tirade. “You know what would make both of you happy? Being together. I get why you left, HG. I do. We all do, even Myka. Especially Myka. Running away, pretending to be Emily Lake, and burying all your pain deep down inside and ignoring it. I definitely get that. But why just cover up the wounds when there is a possibility of having them healed? The way that Myka loves you is unlike anything I have ever seen.”

“I don’t deserve it,” Helena replied.

“Myka wouldn’t offer it so freely if you didn’t deserve it.”

“Why didn’t she want me to know that she is sick?” Helena asked after a beat.

“You’re not the only one she didn’t want knowing,” Claudia replied sadly. “She had surgery two weeks ago. The only one who knew beforehand was Pete, and that was after he pried it out of her because she had been acting weird.”

“She was planning on going through all of this alone?”

“You know Myka, always taking care of herself. Not wanting to be a burden. Of course, we were all pissed because we are a family and family takes care of each other. Speaking of, I ask again, why are you here? What are your plans?”

“As I said, I came back for Myka,” Helena answered. She sat up straighter in her chair, looking Claudia right in the eyes. “I want us to start over…well, maybe not start over. There is no way that we would be able to forget our past, and I don’t really think that I’d want to. Perhaps, we can think of this as a new beginning.”

“A new beginning?”

“Yes,” Helena nodded resolutely. “A new beginning." 

"Bering and Wells, the sequel?" Claudia smirked.

"Yes," Helena smiled in return. "One in which I make my desire to court her quite clear. I don’t want to dance around the subject anymore.”

“Okay, but you have to understand that Myka may not be open to that idea for some time,” Claudia informed her. “Being sick and all… I don’t know if you know anything about chemotherapy, but it’s not pretty; it’s messy and painful and there is still a chance that she might…that she…” Helena took hold of Claudia’s hands as they began to tremble.

“Then I want to spend every moment with her that I can.” Helena slid her chair closer to Claudia, pulling the young woman into her embrace as she began to cry. “I promise not to force a romance on her if she’s not ready. But I will be here for her, loving her and caring for her. I have been told that I am very good at taking care of people, and Myka is someone that I desperately want to care for.”


	2. Accusation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the last chapter, these are unconnected one-shots. This chapter does not pick up where the last chapter left off, nor is it in the same universe.
> 
> Also, this is probably the only chapter that will even recognize that season five happened. I generally live in the land of denial where season five did not, in fact, happen. It's much more pleasant there.
> 
> As always, this was un-beta'd.

“So, you want to hear something funny?” Pete asked as he plopped down on the sofa next to Myka.

Myka had retired to the den once they arrived home, deciding to curl up with a good book and try to forget the awkwardness that had filled their day. She had been doing that a lot lately, trying to forget or ignore the awkwardness forced upon her since her brush with cancer. It’s not as though she was unaffected by it. Thinking that you had cancer was terrifying, even after learning that it was just a benign cyst. It had made her re-evaluate things; just not the things that everyone, it seems, thought she should.

“That depends,” she replied as she continued reading. “Is it actually funny, or something gross that you think is funny?”

“Actually funny,” Pete replied. “At least, I think it is. I mean, it is kind of gross if you think about it too much, but it's not _Porky's_ , which was hilarious.”

“I can’t believe that you made me watch that,” Myka muttered as she closed her book. “What?”

“Okay, so, it started out with me saying something stupid,” Pete began beaming as he got Myka’s attention away from her book.

“As it so often does,” Myka smirked.

“Ha-ha,” Pete smiled back. “Anyway, it was after you stepped outside while I was talking to Kelly. I apologized for things not working out between us. Which was really stupid, because she’s married and pregnant and obviously very happy. Way better off.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Myka interrupted. “You are going to make a wonderful husband and father someday.”

“We’ll see.”

“You will.”

“Okay,” Pete relented with a smile. “Anyway, she said it was okay and that it never would have worked out between us anyway because, get this, I am _obviously_ in love with _you_.”

“What?” Myka replied somewhere between shocked and amused.

“I know, right?” Pete laughed.

“That is really, really dumb,” Myka settled on, laughing with Pete.

“Completely idiotic,” he agreed. “I mean, yes, I do love you. You are one of the most important people in my life; but, _in_ love with you? No.”

“Please don’t tell me that she is one of those people that thinks a man and a woman can’t just be friends, because I thought that she was smarter than that?”

“It would have to be that,” Pete answered. “It’s not like I talked about you all the time while she and I were together. I barely got to spend any time with her as it was. I wasn’t going to waste what little time we had together by talking about you. No offense.”

“None taken,” Myka replied shaking her head. “Although, I can think of an instance where you talked about me quite a bit, though. You were rather desperate to get to me.”

“When was this?” Pete asked baffled.

“Remember when we switched bodies?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, let’s just say that it was awkward.”

“How awkward?”

“She tried to get me to have sex with her before I left. Even the score, whatever that meant.”

“Did you?”

“Really?” Myka answered squinting at him. “I’m not you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Pete replied defensively.

“Kurt Smoller.”

“Hey, _he_ kissed _me_ , remember?” Pete said relieved when he saw the playful glint to Myka’s eyes. He sank back into the sofa, stretching his arm out across the back behind Myka. “Besides, I don’t swing that way.”

“And I do, in regards to Kelly?” Myka asked mirroring Pete’s relaxed posture. She tried to keep her voice teasing, but Pete noticed to unease. They’ve never really discussed her sexual orientation before. It’s not like she’s _actually_ dated anyone since moving to South Dakota.

“We both know that you bat from both sides of the plate,” Pete replied keeping his tone casual. He felt her tense more, but he forged ahead. He wanted to clear the air, to let Myka know that he didn’t care that she liked the ladies. He couldn’t help but wonder if this “secret” of hers was what was holding her back from…certain things. He wanted Myka to be happy. “It’s a total non-issue, by the way. I’ve known for a while now, or…suspected I guess, since you never said anything, but yeah…I am one-hundred percent okay with it. You know, if you were wondering…”

“Thanks,” Myka whispered. “I didn’t really think that it would be an issue with you. It’s just…growing up how I did, I learned to keep things very close to the chest. Survival instincts, I guess.”

“It’s okay to be private about things, as long as you know that _we_ ,” he said gesturing around to room to indicate everyone who lived there, “aren’t going to judge you for stupid things like that.” He saw her relax again, resting her head against his arm that lay across the back of the sofa. “Don’t let it hold you back from whatever it is you’re wanting, okay?”

“So long as we’re being honest with each other,” Myka began a moment later, “I’m glad you didn’t make Kelly your one.”

“Why’s that?”

“I think that it would have been wasted. I don’t think that she would have handled it very well, even if she hadn’t been whammied. She didn’t want something complicated… some _one_ complicated.”

“And being with a Warehouse agent is as complicated as it gets,” Pete agreed. “Looking back, I don’t think that I loved her as much as I thought I did. As much as I wanted to.”

Myka nodded with a sigh. “Probably not.”

“God,” Pete sighed. “Wouldn’t things be so much easier if I _was_ in love with you…I mean, if you loved me back…like that? ‘Cuz it would make things super awkward if I did and you didn’t.”

“Pete.”

“Hm?”

“Please stop talking.”

Pete chuckled. “I’m just saying, I would probably have sex way more often than I do now.”

Myka backhanded his chest before scooting over to the other end of the sofa. “I’m going to get back to my book and pretend that we never had this conversation, okay?”

“Okay,” Pete laughed. He let out a groan as he rose from the sofa. “I’m going to go make a sandwich.”

Myka smiled, shaking her head slightly as she resumed her book.


	3. Look

“Hey Myka, is everything okay?” Leena asked as she came to a stop behind Myka.

“Everything is great,” Myka smiled as she continued gazing through the window towards the breakfast nook. Leena followed her gaze to the occupants of the table, a smile spreading across her face at what Myka was seeing. “Everything is perfect actually.”

“Its good having her back isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Myka breathed. Her smile widened as she watched Claudia playfully throw a croissant at Pete which led to Pete’s mock affront and a charming smile from Helena. Steve of course sighed and shook his head and Artie just plopped the stack of files he was leafing through on the table with an “enough children.”

“I was just thinking about the first time that she had breakfast with us. Do you remember that?”

“Yes,” Leena chuckled. “Claudia was so nervous she dropped and broke a glass, Pete was upset because of some nonexistent gold star system, and Artie was…” She stopped a moment, measuring her words, and Myka’s aura, before she continued on with her thought. “I was going to say his normal belligerent self, but he was obviously more than that.”

“He was downright cruel,” Myka replied. “In hindsight, though, he was right…well…partially right. She was never evil, but she wasn’t exactly on a good path then.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to bring up bad memories,” Leena said, laying her hand on Myka’s forearm.

Myka took a breath and finally tore her eyes away from the table to look over at Leena. She smiled reassuringly as she placed her hand atop Leena’s. “It’s okay. I brought it up, not you. Besides, the past is the past. We can’t do anything but learn from it.” She looked back at Helena. “And we have.”

“You’ve talked about that?”

“Yes. We couldn’t exactly move forward without acknowledging our past. We still have a lot to talk about. I see many late night discussions in my…in _our_ future.” Leena watched Myka’s dreamy gaze as the agent’s attention returned to their friends. “But, thinking back to that memory, did you ever think in a million years that _this_ ,” she gestured towards the table, “would be possible? Just look at them…isn’t it the most amazing thing that you’ve ever seen? It’s probably not the most amazing thing you’ve ever seen.” Myka slightly shook her head. Leena could sense her embarrassment. Myka was never one to share her feelings that easily. “It is the most amazing thing that _I_ have ever seen, though. Probably because I never thought that I would ever see it. That I would ever get to have it. I mean, just _look_ at them. There are no murderous glares, no nervous fumbling, or biting comments. It’s just my family having breakfast together.”

“Well, why don’t we join them?” Leena asked.

Myka nodded, smiling to herself as she followed Leena to the table. Leena sat the tray she had been holding down on the table, and then took the open seat next to Claudia. “Look who I found lurking by the door,” she said gesturing to Myka as she came up behind Helena.

“Good morning, darling,” Helena beamed as everyone else nodded and waved their good mornings. “I managed to set aside some food for you before Pete inhaled it all.” She gestured towards the plate and open seat next to her. A confused, yet happy look blossomed on her face as Myka leaned over capturing her lips in a loving, yet chaste kiss.

“Thank you,” Myka smiled at her as she pulled her chair out and sat down.

“What was that for?” Helena asked quietly as Myka took hold of her hand that rest on the table.

“Yeah Mykes, you’re not usually one for PDA,” Pete said. “Not that I’m against it,” he added waggling his eyebrows.

“You two are totally adorable,” Claudia grinned.

“I am not adorable,” Helena replied sternly.

“Oh, you so are. You both are,” Pete agreed with Claudia. “It’s kind of sickening really. And don’t think that I missed that comment about the food. The food may be all gone, but I am not the only person at this table.”

“No, but you did eat about fifty-percent of the food laid out, which is rather disproportionate,” Helena retorted. She then turned her attention back to Myka as the curly-haired agent poured herself some coffee. “Is everything alright, darling?”

“Everything is perfect,” Myka replied. “Absolutely perfect.”


	4. Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really just a drabble.

“Myka?” Helena said as she peered through her open bedroom door. Confusion settled over her as she wondered why Myka was in her room instead of the agent’s own room. It’s not that she minded Myka being in her room, they just generally spend their time in Myka’s. “What are you doing in here?”

“I was missing one of my bras,” Myka answered turning around to face Helena. “Figured that it might be in here. It was.” She held up the garment in question stepping closer to Helena.

“And you’re still in here because…?” Helena asked looking up into Myka’s eyes. “Not that I mind, of course. It’s just a bit out of the ordinary.”

“Not completely unheard of, obviously,” Myka smirked raising her bra up as proof.

“Well, no, but I can’t recall you ever waiting for me in here,” Helena replied with a smirk of her own.

“True,” Myka said glancing around the room again. “Like I said, I came in looking for my bra, but then I noticed how little you have in here. In term of possessions, I mean. There are barely any clothes in the closet, a book on the nightstand, some notebooks on the desk, I know of a few….personal items in the drawer in the nightstand.”

“I don’t really have a lot of possessions in general,” Helena replied. “And the majority of what I do own is-“

“In my room,” Myka finished for her. “Which is totally fine; I prefer it actually.” Myka tucked her bra into her back pocket before taking hold of Helena’s hands. “It just got me thinking, why don’t we make it official?”

“What do you mean?”

“Move in with me,” Myka answered smiling. “Officially. Unless of course you like having this room. I don’t know how much time you spend in here when I’m not home.”

“None actually,” Helena replied as she stepped closer into Myka’s space. 

“So…do you want to?” Myka asked, the nervous look on her face earning a smirk from Helena.

“Myka, darling, I would love to,” Helena answered before rising up on tiptoe to press a kiss to her lover’s lips.


	5. Simple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have a ton of time today, but I did managed to write this. It's shorter than I wanted it to be. I hope you enjoy.

All was quite in Leena’s Bed and Breakfast that night as Helena cuddled into Myka’s side.

Helena had arrived at the B&B earlier in the evening just as they were all sitting down to dinner. It was the first time in three weeks that everyone was home at the same time. Helena, herself, hadn’t been there in over a year. It was the first time that she saw Myka since she and Pete had left her behind in Wisconsin. 

That was three months ago.

Everyone had frozen in their respective spots upon seeing her at the door; no one moving or speaking until Myka smiled lovingly enveloping the Englishwoman in a hug. Once they saw that Myka was okay, they welcomed her back warmly. After dinner the two women went upstairs to talk. And talk they did, for hours. But then, talking led to kissing. Kissing led to clothes being shed and bodies coming together, to soft moans and sweat slicked skin.

Talking led to this moment right here. This moment of Helena curled around Myka’s side. Myka kissing the crown of Helena’s head. Helena’s leg resting across Myka’s thighs and her fingertips lightly stroking the valley between Myka’s breasts.

“It can’t possibly be this simple?” Helena whispered against Myka’s shoulder.

“Hm?” Myka hummed absentmindedly as she ran her fingers through Helena’s silky raven tresses.

“This,” Helena replied tightening her leg around Myka’s thighs to emphasize her point. “Is it really this simple?”

“Well, if you’re talking about our relationship,” Myka started bringing her hand up to caress Helena’s upper arm, “it probably won’t be. No relationship worth having is ever easy. At least not all of the time.” She ran her fingertips slowly down Helena’s arm, threading their fingers together when she reached her hand. “But if you’re talking about this.” She brought Helena’s hand up to her mouth, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “About me inviting you into my bed. Me loving you. Then yes, it is this simple.”

“How, after everything?”

“Because I love you. I have always loved you. Even through all of the bad. Now, we could continue talking ourselves out of this. Second guessing ourselves. Ignoring how we feel about each other. But do you really want to do that?”

“No,” Helena answered. “I love you, too.”

“Good,” Myka smiled. “Remember that when the rough patches hit, because they will be there. We can work through them. We just need to keep talking like we did after dinner. I see many, many more conversations like that in our future, and I welcome them, because that’s what brought us here.”


	6. Companion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I babysat my sister's kids over the weekend, so I didn't have a chance to write/post anything. I should be able to get back to posting everyday now. Also, this one is written in second person POV. I don't usually write in that POV, but that's just how this one came out. This will most likely be the only one written in this fashion. It's quite a bit longer than the last two, as well. I hope you enjoy.

The metallic clanging of the Farnsworth pulls you from a deep slumber and you wake up disoriented, forgetting for a moment where you are. You look around the room remembering that you are in a hotel in Featherhead after a night out with Helena. You glance at the woman in your arms snuggled tightly against your side due to the limited room in the single bed you’re both occupying. Not that she wouldn’t be that close in a larger bed. It surprised you at first just how much of a cuddler Helena was, but you love it.

You give her a gentle squeeze, pressing a kiss to her temple, before rising from the bed in search of your Farnsworth. You almost curse yourself for bringing it with you last night, but you know that you would be angrier with yourself if you’d left it behind only to find out that you were needed at the Warehouse. No matter how much you love Helena, you would never neglect your job.

You throw on the nightshirt that never made its way out of your bag, then open the metal box, hoping to stop the monotonous buzzing before it wakes your slumbering lover.

“Hey Mykes,” Pete says with an apologetic smile through the small black and white screen.

“Hi,” you whisper in reply.

“I’m sorry to interrupt your morning off,” he starts. You can see his displeasure at having to call you in on one of your very limited days off with your girlfriend. You don’t want him to feel bad about it though, so you try not to look too upset yourself. “We got a ping in Vancouver, and Claudia and Steve are already out on a retrieval, and-“

“Its okay, Pete,” you cut him off. “You can fill me in on the plane. Can you just grab the overnight bag from my closet, it’s already packed, then pick me up on your way to the airport?”

“Don’t you have your overnight bag?” he questions.

“I have a different overnight bag with me,” you answer rolling your eyes at his subsequent smirk.

“Right,” he says wiggling his eyebrows at you. “Different set of ‘essentials’ for sexytimes than for artifact retrievals. Gotcha.”

“Shut up, Pete,” you chuckle with a shake of your head. You notice Helena’s eyes crack open. You give her a small wave as you finish with Pete. “Just make sure that my Tesla and passport are in there.”

“Okay,” he replies. “I’ll text you when I’m close so you can give me the directions to the hotel you’re staying at.”

“We are staying at the only nice hotel here and Featherhead isn’t that big.”

“Well, I’ve never stayed overnight in Featherhead, so how would I know?”

“Well, you have _been_ to Featherhead. Does it look like it’s teeming with swanky hotels?”

“Still, I’ll text you when I’m close,” Pete replies. “Kirk out.”

You can help but shake your head at him once he disconnects. You close your Farnsworth and toss it on the empty bed opposite of the one you slip back under the covers of with Helena.

“You’ve been called away?” she mumbles into your collarbone as you wrap your arms back around her.

“Yeah,” you reply just as quietly. “Claudia and Steve are already out on a retrieval and we got a ping in Vancouver.”

“It can’t wait until tomorrow?” she asks as she tightens her hold around your waist.

“Can it ever?” you ask in return. A contented sigh escapes your lips when Helena presses a kiss to your clavicle. “Pete is just now leaving the Warehouse, though, and he still has to stop at the B&B to pick up our gear. So we have a good ninety minutes before I have to leave.”

“Good,” she whispers as her hands slowly travels down your side. You smile, moaning softly, as her fingertips slip under the hem of your shirt. Her hand doesn’t move any higher, or lower, though. She just lightly strokes your skin as you feel her exhale against your neck. “Would it be a waste of those ninety minutes if we just slept a little longer?”

“Of course not,” you answer shifting on the mattress attempting to get comfortable again. After a minute, you sit up and remove the shirt that you threw on to talk to Pete. “There,” you sigh, pulling Helena back against you as you lie down once again. “Much better.”

\--

Ninety plus minutes later, you’re loading yours and Helena’s bags into the back of your car. You close the trunk before turning to find a smiling Helena leaning against the driver side door. You walk over to her, stepping into her space, as she wraps her arms around you. You pull her in close, pressing a kiss to the side of her head as you do.

“ _You_ still have the rest of the day off, you know,” you say to her linking your hands together, resting them on the small of her back. “There’s no reason for you to head back to Univille yet. You can spend the day in Featherhead; shopping, go see a movie, or you could just spend the day reading in the park here. Have a day to yourself to decompress.”

Helena hums against your neck. “It’s only enjoyable when you’re with me. I’d much rather make myself useful.”

“Okay,” you reply. She cups your cheek, drawing you into a loving kiss before stepping out of your arms. You open the driver door for her earning you a smile.

“Always such a gentleman,” she smirks. She kisses you again before climbing into the car. You close her door, leaning in through the open window when she rolls it down.

“I’ll miss you,” you say to her.

“I’ll miss you as well,” she smiles. “But the sooner you get to Vancouver, the sooner you can bag your artifact then get home to me.”

“Right,” you smile back. You kiss her one last time before stepping away from the car. “I’ll see you, hopefully, in a day or so.”

“Goodbye, my darling.”

“’Bye.”

You watch as she drives away. Once Helena has turned the corner you climb into Pete’s truck. You feel his eyes on you as you fasten your seatbelt. He doesn’t say anything until he’s pulled away from the curb headed towards the airport. You see the smile on his face when he starts talking.

“You two seem, I don’t know, cuddlier than usual,” he says glancing at you as he shifts gears. “Have a good night, did you?”

“It was a disaster,” you laugh. You don’t bother attempting to stop the smile spreading on your face as you think of your night out with Helena. It _was_ a disaster, but Helena made it amazing.

“Why are you smiling then?” he asks.

“Because it was perfect,” you reply. You chuckle seeing the confusion on his face. “Dinner at the restaurant was awful. We left the Warehouse late…”

“Right.”

“So we missed our reservation,” you continue. “We were only late by, like, fifteen minutes, but they didn’t hold our table. We had to wait another thirty minutes for a table to open up, which would have been fine if that was the only problem.”

“It wasn’t?”

“No,” you sigh. “The place was packed. Five-star dining it may not be, but it was the nicest restaurant in Featherhead and I guess everyone in town decided to go out last night. The service was slow, but again wouldn’t have been a problem. Our waitress was friendly and apologetic for the slowness.”

“What was the major problem, then?”

“The wait staff _was_ very friendly, until they realized that Helena and I are a couple. It wasn’t even as though we were all over each other; we held hands across the table. Helena did kiss the back of my hand, but that was it.”

“I can see how someone could be offended by that,” Pete says sarcastically. You see his hands tighten on the steering wheel; the set of his jaw. He’s angry.

“Yeah…our waitress was incredibly rude after that,” you go on. “We asked to speak to the manager. We noticed the waitress whisper something to him before he arrived at our table. He wasn’t any better. So we paid for our drinks, which were the only thing that had arrived thus far, then left.”

“Good.”

“Part of me thinks we should have stayed. Stood our ground, you know. We had just as much of a right to be there as any other couple.”

“True.”

“But we have so little time together, just the two of us, we didn’t want to waste it somewhere we weren’t welcomed.”

“That totally makes sense,” Pete agrees. 

“Our hotel ended up being kind of shitty, too,” you say. He looks at you as if to say go on, so you do. “Our reservation was for a room with a king size bed, and the room we ended up with held two single beds.”

“Really?” he questions.

“Yep.”

“So what’s with the smile?”

“Well,” the smile returns to your face as you think of the rest of your night. “Helena had me stop at the market on the way to the hotel. We bought some food there. Nothing fancy, just sandwiches, chips, a bottle of wine. When we made it into our room and saw the mistake, Helena just pulled the comforter off of one of the beds and led me up to the roof. We ate dinner up there, under the stars. We drank wine straight from the bottle and made out like a couple of teenagers. It was perfect. But then again, her companionship is all I really need. A night spent with Helena is always perfect, regardless of how we spend it.”

“What about when you went back to your room?” he asks. “Did you push the two beds together?”

“Nope.”

“That’s okay for sleeping, I guess. H.G. is a cuddler,” he replies. “But what about the sex? I assume that is what the king size bed was going to be for?”

You chuckle under you breath, shaking your head at the overly exaggerated eyebrow waggling that Pete sends your way. “That is one portion of our night that I will not discuss with you. I will just say that it was also perfect.”

“Fine,” he sighs acting entirely put out by your lack of an over share. “I’m going to need the name of that restaurant, by the way.”

“Why?”

“So that I know where not to eat anymore,” he answers as he pulls his truck into the overnight parking lot at the airport.

“Pete, you don’t have to do that,” you say. You both climb from the truck, heading towards the back to grab your bags. He closes and locks the truck and you both head towards the terminal.

“Myka, practically half of my family is gay,” he says swinging his duffle over his shoulder. “I’m not going to spend money at a place that discriminates against you guys. I may love food, but I love all of you more.”

“Thanks,” you say bumping your shoulder against his. “Okay, so what is waiting for us in Vancouver?”

He shoots you a smile at your abrupt change of subject. As much as he likes to get you to open up, he knows that it makes you uncomfortable so he always allows the subject change.

“People keep getting arrested claiming to be demon hunters. A bunch of people are ending up in the hospital.”


	7. Restless

Myka softly groaned as she stretched her arm, reaching across to the opposite side of the bed. Feeling only cool sheets, she opened her eyes in search of her bedmate. It wasn’t uncommon for Helena to awake in the middle of the night. Unable to fall back asleep, but not wanting to wake her lover, Helena would head downstairs. So that’s where Myka headed. Pulling on her pajamas, which consisted of a lightweight tank-top and flannel pants, she went in search of her wife.

She took the stairs quietly so as not to wake the rest of the occupants of the bed and breakfast. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs to listen for any sounds from Helena. The house was completely silent. Knowing that Helena would most likely be in one of two places, either reading by dim lamplight in the den or watching the night sky from the back porch, she set out to the former first.

Finding no signs of Helena in the den, Myka headed for the porch. The back door was slightly ajar, so Myka slipped through it quietly, smiling at the sight before her. Helena, wearing a large flannel robe that she had liberated from Pete’s wardrobe, was standing at the edge of the brick patio staring up at the sky. Myka silently made her way over to her wife, wrapping her arms around her as she came up behind her. Helena hummed softly as she leaned back into Myka’s embrace.

“Trouble sleeping?” Myka asked. Helena nodded in response, resting her hands atop Myka’s on her swollen belly. “Bad dreams?”

“Not bad, per se,” Helena replied. She tilted her head to the side exposing more of her neck as Myka pressed a kiss to her porcelain skin. “Just dreams of things that can never come to pass.”

When Helena didn’t elaborate, Myka let go of her waist, taking just her hand to lead her over to the bench under the window. Myka sat down, gesturing for her wife to join her. Helena did, resting back against her wife when Myka held her arm up for her. “Talk to me,” Myka whispered as she rested her arm across Helena’s shoulders. She smiled when Helena reached up to take hold of her hand that Myka draped over her shoulder. When Helena turned to look up into Myka’s eyes, the younger woman saw the reticence to share in the inventor’s eyes. “Don’t let my fears and hesitancy about having a child make you think that you can’t talk to me. I love you and I love our baby.” Myka pressed a loving kiss to her wife’s lips eliciting a sigh from Helena.

“It was a beautiful dream, really,” Helena started. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she spoke. She began idly playing with the fingers of Myka’s free hand. “We were having a picnic in the park. It was a beautiful day. You and I were resting on a blanket together, my head in your lap as you ran you fingers through my hair. I remember feeling utterly content, lying with you, watching the children play. She was about one,” she said cradling her stomach. “Walking, but just barely.” She paused, taking a deep breath. Myka held her tighter upon hearing the quiver in her voice. “Christina was with her. Helping her on the slide, pushing her on the swings. The two of them just running and laughing together.” Helena shifted in her seat, resting her head on Myka’s shoulder as tears made their way down her cheeks. Myka pressed a kiss to Helena’s hairline. “Christina would have loved being a big sister.”

“I’m sure she would have been an amazing one,” Myka whispered kissing Helena again, this time on her temple. “I’m so sorry that you won’t get to experience that. I wish that there was something I could do to make it better. To give you that. I’m sure it would be beautiful.”

“It would have been perfect,” Helena said her voice barely audible. 

“I know it won’t be the same,” Myka starts as she takes hold of the hand Helena had rest on her chest. “But we can make sure that this baby knows of her sister. You can tell her stories. We can make a copy of one of the photographs we found in the things we had shipped over from your old house and put it in her room.”

“I think that I would like that.”

“Good,” Myka replied. “I love hearing your stories of Christina. Getting to know her in whatever way I can. Plus, learning more about you in the process. I wish I could have known her.”

“I love you,” Helena whispered, her lips brushing against Myka’s skin. She pressed a kiss to Myka’s clavicle, allowing herself to be soothed by Myka’s comforting embrace.

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying each others warmth. Myka’s fingers sifting through Helena’s silky raven tresses, while Helena found solace breathing in the soft, comforting scent of her wife’s neck. They stayed that way until Myka noticed Helena begin to doze off on her shoulder.

“You ready to head up to bed?” Myka asked quietly.

Helena nodded against Myka’s shoulder, kissing Myka’s neck before lifting her head. “As long as you continue to hold me.”

“Always.”


	8. Formal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is **Rated M**. Since the chapters are stand alone stories, you can skip this one if you're not into M rated stuff.
> 
> Writing smut is not exactly my forte. I've never attempted writing a PWP one-shot, but I wanted to branch out of my comfort zone a little.
> 
> Also, my router has been been giving me trouble. If it completely dies on me (hoping not), I won't be able to post for a while. I do plan on continuing to write if that happens and will post at a later date.

“I wish we had more occasions to wear formal wear,” Myka breathed as she backed Helena up against the hotel room door, closing it. “You look ridiculously sexy in that dress.” She captured Helena’s lips in a fierce, deep, passionate kiss, one hand grasping her lover’s hip, the other pressed into the door by Helena’s head. Her lips soon traveled to Helena’s neck as Helena’s hands threaded through Myka’s mane of curls.

“Modern formal is certainly more appealing than that of a century ago,” Helena replied slightly panting. She let out a soft moan as Myka lightly bite down on the spot on her neck that drove her mad, her hands fisting Myka’s curls. Helena whimpered faintly when Myka stopped her ministrations, standing again to her full height. Myka was only a few inches taller than her wife, but in situations like these, she used that few inches to her advantage. The hand at Helena’s hip slowly traveled upwards, sliding around to her back.

“It’s much easier to take off these days, I’d wager,” Myka smirked. She slowly dragged the zipper down as she began kissing Helena again. This kiss was far chaster than that of a moment ago. This kiss was gentle, tender, and full of love. It was slow and languid in a way that made Helena’s blood boil with lust.

“Much,” Helena panted when Myka broke the kiss, pressing her forehead against Helena’s. Helena’s hands fell from Myka’s curls moving down to her back in search of the zipper. She groaned in frustration when her hands found nothing but smooth silk, earning her a chuckle from her wife. “Usually anyway.”

“The zipper is on the side,” Myka smiled as she leaned back in capturing Helena’s lips once again. She continued kissing her in that slow yet passionate way as she released the clasp on Helena’s bra. Her fingers lightly stroked the newly exposed skin of her lovers back. She felt Helena’s hands slightly trembling as she tugged the zipper on Myka’s dress down. Once the zipper was all the way down, Myka stepped back letting the dark green, strapless dress fall to the floor. She gently kicked it aside before stepping out of her heels. She stood there in nothing but black lace panties and matching strapless bra letting Helena’s eyes roam over her body. She felt a pull low in her belly at the look of desire on her wife’s face. She stepped back into Helena, pressing her body fully against her. She moaned softly at the feel of Helena’s satin dress against her now bare skin.

“Hello there,” Helena grinned as she was now eye level with her wife. She reached up, combing her fingers through Myka’s hair. “I quite like this.”

“Don’t get used to it,” Myka hummed. She slid the straps of Helena’s black dress off her shoulders, kissing her shoulder once it was bare. Her lips followed the path of the dress as it slid down Helena’s lithe body, her bra falling away as well. She kissed her way down Helena’s chest, stopping briefly to tease already aroused nipples into stiff peaks, before continuing down. She sank to her knees as she licked and nuzzled and kissed her way down Helena’s taut abdomen, reveling in the quivering of her wife’s muscles. She pushed Helena’s dress down past her hips, helping her step out of it once it hit the floor. Myka slowly rolled Helena’s panties down her legs, stopping occasionally to place a soft kiss to her thigh.

Soon Helena stood there in nothing but her heels, still leaning back against the door gazing down at her wife. Myka gently lifted first Helena’s left foot, then her right, quickly removing her shoes and tossing them aside. Myka stayed on her knees, gazing up at her wife adoringly, drinking in the sight of her. Helena ran the tips of her fingers down Myka’s cheek smiling debaucherously as she gazed down at her wife. Myka flashed her a smile before leaning forward, pressing a kiss just below her navel, then another one just above the strip of dark hair between her legs. Myka kept her eyes trained up on her wife as she swiped her tongue along her wife’s slit.

Myka took hold of one of Helena’s thighs, kissing the inside of her knee, further up on the inside of her thigh, then again at the bend where her thigh met her body. Myka looked up again as she licked up Helena’s slit again from her opening to her clit. She watched as Helena bit down on her lip to attempt to stifle her moans. Helena’s hands tangled in Myka’s curls again as she arched her back, her head pressing into the door. She lightly scratched her nails against Myka’s scalp eliciting a growl from her wife, the vibrations of which shot straight through her core causing her hips to rock into Myka’s face.

Myka just barely dipped her tongue inside Helena and she felt her muscles clench in anticipation. Myka began slowly thrusting her tongue into her, one hand grasping at Helena’s thigh over her shoulder, then other hand on Helena’s hip. She kept her eyes on Helena’s face as she pleasured her, watching as her wife tried to keep quiet. Myka withdrew her tongue, smiling at Helena’s distraught whimper. Myka moved her hand from Helena’s hip to her wife’s slit stroking from her opening to her clit and back, spreading her arousal throughout her folds. She felt Helena’s hand tighten in her hair, trying to guide her back where she needed her.

“You don’t have to keep quiet here,” Myka remarked as she continued stroking her folds. Helena cracked her eyes open, staring down at her wife with eyes full of need. Myka kissed the top of her slit as Helena released her lip letting out an absolutely delicious moan. “That’s it. Let me hear you,” Myka smirked devilishly as she plunged two fingers inside. She lowered her head once again circling Helena’s clit with her tongue.

Helena’s back arched again as Myka sucked her clit into her mouth. Myka glanced up, she loved to watch her wife while pleasuring her, the sight that greeted her made her groan and throb with need. Helena, back arched and head thrown back, was groping and palming at her own breasts. Myka felt her own arousal building at the sight as she pumped her fingers into her wife. Helena was building fast, her coordination becoming nonexistent as she clutched at Myka’s hair, her hips rocking and her eyes closed tight. Helena cried out Myka’s name as her body began to shake. Myka continued to pump her fingers into her wife as Helena’s orgasm overwhelmed her. Myka sucked her wife dry, drawing out her orgasm until she was so weak that her hand fell from Myka’s hair. Myka stayed on her knees, smiling up at her wife when she wasn’t pressing soft kisses to her thigh, delighting in every aftershock.

When Helena’s orgasm ended Myka gently removed her fingers as Helena let her leg slip off of Myka’s shoulder before lowering herself into her lap. She leaned forward and drew Myka into a slow, sweet, tender kiss. Helena moaned as she tasted herself on Myka’s lips. Even with the arousal coursing through them both, the kiss remained sweet, loving, and chaste. Myka’s fingertips lightly stroking the small of Helena’s back as Helena rest her arms over Myka’s shoulders.

“I love you,” Myka whispered once the kiss broke.

“Mmm,” Helena hummed as she rest her forehead against Myka’s. “I love you.”

They kissed languidly for long minutes before Helena requested they move to the bed. She stood up, holding her hand out for Myka helping her to her feet. Helena pulled Myka into another kiss while pushing her back towards the bed at the same time. Theirs hands groped feverishly at each other as they stumbled over to the bed. Their mouths remained fused together until the backs of Myka’s legs hit the bed. In a move surprising Helena, Myka spun them around lowering Helena onto the mattress. Myka hovered over her wife, kissing her slowly, letting her lips travel down the column of Helena’s throat.

Helena moaned as Myka nibbled on her earlobe, tugging gently. “I thought it was your turn,” she managed to choke out as her breathing became labored once again.

“I never said it wasn’t,” Myka smirked. She kissed Helena one last time before standing, Helena sitting up trying to keep their lips connected as Myka pulled away. “Move back and lie down,” Myka gently commanded. “Please,” she amended at Helena’s raised eyebrow.

As Helena complied, Myka reached behind herself releasing the clasp of her bra. She tossed the garment aside, then quickly removed her panties. Myka climbed back on the bed, on top of Helena, settling over her hips and leaning forward with an intent expression on her face. She captured Helena’s lips in a passionate kiss, both women moaning as their centers came together. Myka started rocking her hips, her hands palming Helena’s breasts as she continued kissing her. Helena brought her hands to the bend of Myka’s hips, pulling the taller woman against her. Myka’s curls fell over her shoulders brushing against Helena’s chest. Myka slid a hand down, taking hold of Helena’s, guiding it where she needed her. Myka broke the kiss, moaning as Helena cupped her center. Myka sat up, gazing hungrily at her wife.

“Please, baby,” Myka begged as Helena teased her opening with alternating pressure from just the tips of her fingers.

“If getting to dress in formal wear does this to you,” Helena smirked as she continued the light pressure. “I shall find us more occasions to wear it.”

Myka licked her lips as she rocked her hips against Helena’s hand, attempting to entice her wife inside. She let loose a deep moan as the heel of Helena’s hand pressed against her clit. “Spending a few hours fantasizing about taking you out of your dress is what did this to me,” Myka panted. “Please, baby.”

Helena finally relented, plunging two fingers into Myka, hooking them. Using her left hand on Myka’s hip, she pulled her down, which in turn pressed the back of her hand against her own center.

Myka arched her back, driving their hips together, as she rode her wife’s hand. Myka fell forwards, resting her hands on Helena’s breasts, using the leverage as she thrust her hips down. She began groping her wife’s breasts, pinching and tugging her nipples as she kept the rhythm of her hips in time. This time, Helena didn’t bother trying to hold back her cries of pleasure.

“Beautiful,” Helena whispered as Myka’s back arched again, her thighs squeezing Helena’s hips. Myka’s near silent moan as she came was soon countered by Helena’s loud, drawn out cry, both of their bodies shaking.

Myka, all of her strength seemingly gone, collapsed on top of Helena, hissing as Helena withdrew her fingers. She stretched out atop her wife, sighing as she nuzzled Helena’s neck. She kissed Helena’s neck as she felt her still wet hand come to rest on the curve of her ass. Helena’s other hand slid up from Myka’s hip to trail her fingers up Myka’s spine. She coiled one of Myka’s curls around her finger as they lie in the silence, enjoying their combined afterglows.

“I hope your parents don’t take offence to us not taking them up on their offer to stay the night in your old room,” Helena said breaking the silence.

“Really?” Myka mused raising her head. She narrowed her eyes, gently shaking her head at Helena. “We’re lying here together, me on top of you completely naked, and you are thinking about my parents?”

“Well, they haven’t quite warmed up to me yet,” Helena defended. “Forgive me for not wanting my wife’s parents to hate me.”

“They don’t hate you,” Myka replied pressing a quick kiss to Helena’s lips.

“They don’t exactly like me.”

“They’re just trying to get used to this. My sexuality was never something I discussed with my family, or even hinted at. Bringing you home with me for Tracy’s birthday last March, and introducing you as my wife, was admittedly, not the best idea.”

“Perhaps not,” Helena smiled in return.

“And don’t worry about not accepting the offer to stay at the house,” Myka continued. “My mom was just being polite. She knows that I had outgrown that bed before I left for college. There’s no way both of us would fit in it.”

“I beg to differ,” Helena grinned. “We’re not taking up very much of this bed right now.”

“Oh hush,” Myka chuckled rising from the bed. “Up,” she said holding her hand out for her wife.

“Are you kicking me out of bed now?” Helena asked with a smirk taking Myka’s hand to stand next to her.

“Nope,” Myka replied. “Just cold.” Myka climbed back into the bed, under the covers this time. She held them up for Helena to join her. She immediately slipped under the covers, snuggling into Myka’s side as she did. Myka wrapped her arm around Helena kissing her forehead as Helena rested her head on her shoulder and her hand in the space between Myka’s breasts. “Now, get some sleep. My parents do expect us there for breakfast before our flight.”


	9. Tremble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to a T rating for this one.

“Enough!” Claudia shouts interrupting Pete and Helena’s argument. She is visibly trembling at the sight of her foster mother lying in a hospital bed, a gunshot wound penetrating her shoulder. “The only family I have is lying here in a coma. She could still die. And you’re both…what? Fighting over who loves her more?”

Both adults stop and turn to face the redhead, the look on her face shutting them both up immediately. In all the time they’ve known Claudia, which was admittedly not very long, they had never seen her this way. Pale as ghost, her own hands trembling as she grips Myka’s for dear life. Tears welling in her eyes as she tries to stop herself from crying.

“You’re right, Claud,” Pete sighs. “I’m sorry.”

Helena steps up behind Claudia, who is seated next to Myka’s bed, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I’m so sorry, Claudia.” She presses a kiss to the top of the young girl’s head. “We both love Myka. Pete,” she turns to her lover’s partner, “I know this isn’t your fault. I’m sorry I yelled; I don’t handle bad news very well.”

“I could tell,” Pete says with a faint smile.

“Now that that’s over with, can we all just calm down,” Claudia says looking between the two adults in the room with pleading eyes. “Be here for Myka.”

Helena and Pete both nod. Pete brings a chair over for Helena to sit in next to Claudia before dragging one over to the other side of the bed for him. He takes Myka’s other hand in both of his, resting his forehead against their entwined hands.

“Has anyone called her parents?” Claudia asks quietly.

“Shit,” Pete mutters. “I totally spaced on that. I’ll be right back.”

“I would’ve, but I don’t think that they know about me yet,” Claudia says once Pete leaves the room.

Helena places her hand atop Claudia’s, which is still holding Myka’s. “Don’t you worry about that. Detective Lattimer and I will handle Myka’s parents.”

“What’s going to happen to me?” Claudia asks her voice still quiet. If Helena hadn’t been sitting so close, she wouldn’t have heard the question. “I know that’s a really selfish question considering…” she gestures to Myka’s unconscious form, unable to finish the thought. “But…the adoption papers haven’t gone through yet, and even if they had…there’s no one else at the apartment. I know Social Services won’t let me stay there myself…” Her voice trembles by the end of her sentence, her grip on Myka’s hand tightening.

“You could come home with me,” Helena suggests. “I know that Christina would love to have you there.”

“What if Social Services doesn’t let you take me? I don’t want to go back in the system, even temporarily.”

“You let me deal with them, alright?” Helena replies. “You have far too many worries for a fifteen-year-old child. Let us adults take over that worry for you.”

“It’s kind of all I’m used too,” Claudia admits. “Myka is the first person to give a damn about me since Josh died. I was so mean to her…”

“Myka understands what you’ve been through, darling,” Helena reassures. “She loves you. No amount of obstinate teenage attitude will change that.” Helena dips her head trying to get Claudia to look at her. Once Claudia’s eyes meet hers, she continues. “She will fight to the teeth for you. I know that you were surprised by the adoption papers Myka gave you last week.” Claudia nodded. “Do you know why she didn’t mention them earlier?” Claudia shook her head no. “She didn’t want to get your hopes up in case her petition for adoption was denied. She worried that being unmarried on top of the long hours she works would be too much against her.”

“Really?” Claudia replies stunned. “Myka’s the most involved foster parent I’ve ever had. Anyone who can’t see how good of a mom she is, is and idiot.”

“I agree,” Helena smiles. “She planned on keeping you regardless. She would have just fostered you until you came of age. She just hoped that you came to care for her enough to keep in contact once you left home.”

“I barely remember my parents,” Claudia begins a moment later.

“You were only two when you lost them, correct?”

“Yeah…Most of what I do remember is from stories that Josh told me. He took care of me the best he could. Spent what were supposed to be his fun years sewing Girl Scout badges and baking cookies. He was really great…”

“But it wasn’t the same as having a parent’s love?”

“And then he died, too,” Claudia continues. “Myka is the only mom I’ve known…I could have been a better daughter. I will be from now on. It’s just…when you’re in the system, you learn pretty quickly to build up walls in order to protect yourself. Bouncing from one home to the next since I was seven…my walls got pretty thick. Myka’s been slowly chipping away at them this past year. I’ve been trying not to let her.”

“Because you were worried about losing her; having her change her mind and send you back?” Helena questions softly. Claudia nods, biting down on her lower lip to stop it from quivering. “I hope the fact that Myka wants to adopt you has eased those fears, at least a little.”

Claudia nods again. “Sometimes though…sometimes I worry that I’m going to wake up and this will have been a dream, or she’ll come to her senses before its too late and change her mind. No one has ever been this good to me.”

“I think that you’ve been an amazing daughter to Myka,” Helena says with a smile. “She loves just as fiercely as I love Christina. Do you think that she would go through the difficulty of the adoption process if you were a terrible child?”

“I don’t know,” Claudia shrugs. “How do you think that her parents will react? To me, I mean.”

“I don’t know,” Helena answers honestly. “I haven’t met them, but from what Myka tells me, she doesn’t have the best relationship with them. Hence her not telling them about you. I hope you know that that has nothing to do with you, and everything to do with the strained relationship she has with them. And for what it’s worth, I don’t think that the focus will be solely on you.” At the inquisitive look on Claudia face, she elaborates. “Besides the fact that Myka is in the hospital, they don’t know about me yet, either. I have a feeling that having a girlfriend will be a bigger source of conflict than adopting a child.”

“She’s going to be okay, right?” Claudia whispers.

“She is,” Helena assures her. “I know it looks bad, but Myka is the strongest person I have ever met. The doctors say she shall make a full recovery. It may take some time and rehabilitation, but she will be back to one-hundred percent before you know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story came to mind while watching Rizzoli & Isles. This season of that show, while not inspiring me to write anymore fic for it, did make me want to write a Cop/Doc AU of Bering and Wells. Then after reading [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1824928) fic by [deathtodickens](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtodickens/pseuds/deathtodickens) I liked the idea of having Myka as a foster parent who takes in Claudia and decides to adopt her. I don't know if that story will ever actually get off the ground, or just live in my head. I'm having trouble getting it from my head to the page, but this scene came to mind with the prompt 'tremble'. So, if nothing else, that story idea did at least become a one-shot.


	10. Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today since I couldn't post yesterday. Router issues have been fixed, I think. So I should be able to resume posting everyday.
> 
> I know I said that these are stand alone one-shots, but this chapter is part one of two. This story fit two prompts and ended up being kind of long, so I split it in two. Part two will be posted tomorrow.
> 
> And of course I couldn't see the prompt 'winter' and not think of [this](http://dysfnctnly-sane.tumblr.com/post/74791155175).

The Warehouse team trudged through the front door of Leena’s Bed and Breakfast completely exhausted. Pete and Myka had just returned from Florida after retrieving the first Gatorade bucket, which led to Myka spending practically the entire flight home talking Pete out of attempting to smuggle it into the Pete Cave.

(“It’s an endless supply of Gatorade, Mykes!”

“Which amps up your stomach acids, eating through your insides.”

“Right…that would be bad.”

“You think?” Myka said shaking her head a slight smile on her lips. “Will you ever learn?”

“Probably not,” Pete replied eliciting a laugh from them both.)

Claudia, Helena, and Steve had arrived at the Warehouse shortly after Pete and Myka, their own artifact in tow.

 

Leena met them all in the living room with a tray of hot chocolate. She took their coats, hanging them up on the coat rack by the door. She smiled looking at the exhausted agents, Claudia sprawled out on one end of the sofa, Myka and Helena cuddled together on the opposite end, Pete and Steve both collapsed in the armchairs on opposite sides of the sofa.

“This should warm you all up,” Leena smiled at her little family. “Dinner should be ready in about an hour.”

“Marshmallows?” Pete asked.

“In the tin on the tray,” Leena answered.

“Sweet.” Pete was the first to move from his spot grabbing a handful of the little sweets, dropping them into one of the mugs of hot chocolate, and then laying back in his chair. “Ahhh. That’s some good stuff, Leena.”

Steve tossed some marshmallows into one of the mugs, slid it over towards Claudia, then took one without marshmallows for himself.

“Thanks Jinksy,” Claudia sighed sinking deeper into the sofa.

“Do you want marshmallows in yours?” Myka asked in a whisper to Helena.

“Perhaps just a few,” Helena answered. Myka slowly disentangled herself from Helena, sitting up to doctor their drinks. Handing one to Helena, she sat back in her seat, draping an arm over Helena’s shoulders as she took a sip of her beverage.

“Hey Leena,” Myka started. “Did it snow yet?”

“No, not yet,” Leena answered with a smile.

“Good. I didn’t miss it,” Myka beamed. “The first snow is always the best.”

“Is it now?” Helena smiled in question.

“Oh, it is,” Myka replied seriously.

“That’s right,” Pete said delightedly. “This is your first winter here, isn’t HG?”

“Yes, it is,” she replied warily. She glanced around the room seeing the gleeful expressions on everyone’s faces. “That’s significant, how?”

“ _You_ have yet to see wintertime Myka,” Pete answered excitedly.

“And…wintertime Myka is different from Myka the rest of the year?”

“No,” Myka replied shaking her head.

“Yes!” Claudia exclaimed. “Wintertime Myka is adorable. Starting snowball fights, building snowmen. Last year, she took me snowmobiling, my first time…It was amazing.”

“I am not adorable,” Myka said to Helena.

“She totally is,” Pete agreed with Claudia, wincing when Myka kicked his shin. “Ow! But that only extends to when it’s snowing, obviously.” He rubbed his shin exaggeratedly. “Ow.”

“I like the snow, okay?” Myka defended.

“We just like seeing you like that, Myka,” Steve tried to soothe. “It’s nice.”

“Well,” Helena smirked reaching up to take the hand Myka rested on her shoulder. “I can’t wait to see it. You’re smile is perhaps one of my favorite things.”

\--

Helena entered Artie’s office the next morning happy to find Claudia sitting alone at the computers. She placed an extra large coffee on the desk in front of the techie as she took the open chair next to her. “Good morning, Claudia.”

“Morning,” Claudia mumbled pulling the coffee to her. She took a large gulp of the hot beverage, wincing slightly at the temperature, but taking another gulp anyway. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Helena smiled. “Late night?”

“Pete tried to crown himself ‘King of Mario Cart’ last night,” the young inventor informed the not-quite-as-young inventor. “I had to put him in his place.”

“Right,” Helena smiled with a shake of her head. Claudia’s youthfulness (and Pete’s to some extent) is always a joy to Helena.

“Where’s Myka?” Claudia asked, just noticing that Helena was alone. “Late night for you, too?” The smirk that accompanied Claudia’s inquiry most likely would have caused a blush to rise on Myka’s cheeks. Helena, however, raised her eyebrow with a smirk of her own.

“It was quite a late night, reacquainting myself with my love.”

“Reacquainting?” Claudia replied. “You guys were only separated for, like, two days.”

“Which felt like an eternity without Myka’s warmth.”

“Ew,” Claudia said crinkling her nose is disgust. “You two are gross. Sweet, but gross.”

Helena chuckled. “Myka is still at home. She wanted to check on the snowmobiles. Make sure they are still in working order, just in case. Peter and Steven are helping her.”

“You’re not?” Claudia inquired. “Seems like it would be up your alley. You’re good with engines, very mechanically inclined.”

“Normally I would,” Helena answered. “I promised to help keep them maintained throughout the season. I just had something I needed to do here.”

“Can I help?”

“Actually, yes. I was in fact going to ask a favor of you,” Helena responded. “There are weather sensors outside, correct?”

“There are.”

“Is there anyway that we can set up an alarm on the computers to notify us if it starts to snow?”

“I can.”

“I just don’t want Myka to miss the first snow because we’re stuck in here with no windows,” Helena concluded.

“Sickeningly sweet,” Claudia laughed quietly.

TBC


	11. Snowflake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two of the previous chapter.

About a week and a half later, the team was all gathered in Artie’s office doing paperwork. By doing paperwork that means that Myka and Steve were doing paperwork while Pete dozed on the couch and Helena pretended to do paperwork while actually just flirting with Myka. Claudia and Artie were running diagnostics on the computer, so that’s at least helpful.

It had been a quiet week, apart from one quick snag and bag in Nebraska in search of Buffalo Bill’s hunting rifle. Pete had suggested that they all go camping while he and Myka trekked through the woods. Myka noncommittally agreed if for no other reason than the thought of being zipped up in a sleeping bag under the stars with Helena.

That thought was going through her mind as she tried valiantly to ignore the hand that Helena placed on her thigh under the table. It was easier to try to ignore her flirtations than it was to try and get her to stop Myka found early on. She knew that Helena would never take it too far when they were at the Warehouse, especially with their colleagues present. So she left Helena’s hand alone on her thigh, provided it didn’t move to high up, and concentrated on the paperwork in front of her.

It was relatively quiet in the office as each focused on their “work”. The only noise emanating from the clicking of the keys on Claudia and Artie’s keyboards. That is, until an alarm started sounding from Claudia’s workstation.

“What’s that?” Artie asked. “I don’t know that sound.”

“Is that?” Helena inquired of Claudia.

“It is,” Claudia replied with a smile.

“It is what?” Artie asked annoyed.

“Nothing Grumps,” Claudia said to him.

“Myka,” Helena said turning to her girlfriend, who is equally as annoyed slash confused as their boss. “If you would come with me please.”

“Where are we going?” Myka asked. “Shouldn’t we see why that alarm is going off? It’s probably an artifact disturbance.”

“I’m certain the rest of the team can take care of any problems there may or may not be,” Helena replied holding her hand out once she standing. “Please?”

“Okay,” Myka said still uncertain. She glanced around the room, her eyes settling on Claudia who just shrugged in faux ignorance.

“Don’t forget your coats,” Claudia said to their retreating forms as the two women made their way to the umbilicus.

Helena grabbed both of their coats from the coat rack by the door before leading Myka out of the door and through the long, white tunnel. They stop once they reach the door leading outside and Helena holds Myka’s coat up for her to slip into.

“What’s going on?” Myka smiled inquisitively as she slipped into her coat.

“You’ll see,” Helena answered. She put her own coat on then opened the door, gesturing for Myka to exit.

Myka saw the snow falling through the open door making a smile spread across her face. She turned towards Helena, backing through the door a look of wonderment blooming on her features. She stepped out into the snowfall, the flakes quickly gathering in her chestnut curls. “That alarm…it was a weather alert?”

“I didn’t want you to miss the first snowfall,” Helena replied stepping outside into Myka waiting arms.

Myka beamed as her arms encircled Helena’s waist. She rest her hands on the small of her girlfriends back, shaking her head in amusement before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

“You did that for me?” she asked.

“With Claudia’s help,” Helena confirmed as she rest her hands on Myka’s chest, fingertips playing with the edges of Myka’s coat.

“You are so sweet,” Myka said with another kiss.

“So I’ve been told,” Helena replied. “Sickeningly so according to Claudia.”

“I like it,” Myka remarked. She leaned back watching as snowflakes started collecting in Helena’s dark, silky locks. She couldn’t help but notice the rosiness already appearing on the inventor’s cheeks from the cold. She kissed the tip of Helena’s nose before moving to stand behind her. She opened her jacket, wrapping it around the both of them, enveloping Helena.

“I love how warm you are,” Helena whispered as she leaned back into Myka’s body. “My own personal furnace.” Myka chuckled, pressing a kiss to Helena’s neck, and then resting her chin on Helena’s shoulder. They stood like that for long minutes, just watching as snow blanketed the barren landscape.

“The first snowfall is always the best, no matter where I am,” Myka mused holding Helena tight.

“So I’ve come to understand,” Helena smiled, a content sigh escaping her lips.

“Everything is magical when it snows,” Myka continued. “When I was five, I had a really bad ear infection and I had been home in bed for a week and I was very sad. So I wished really hard that something wonderful would happen to me. And I woke up the next morning and it had snowed. And I was sure that some fairy godmother had done it just for me. It was my little present.”

Helena couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “Did your parents never explain the concept of weather?”

“I’m making a point, Mouthy McGee,” Myka laughed in response, holding Helena just a little bit tighter. “Of course, many years later, I realized that logically, the snow was not there for me personally. But, still, when it snows, something inside me says, ‘hey that’s your present.’ I don’t think it’ll ever change.” She kissed Helena’s cheek. Helena turned, capturing Myka’s lips in a slow, sweet kiss. “Thank you,” Myka breathed against her lips, “for making sure that I didn’t miss this.” She kissed Helena again, deepening it only slightly. “And for sharing it with me.”

Helena just kissed Myka again in reply, swiping her tongue across Myka’s lower lip. Myka sighed, granting Helena entrance. Letting Helena lead, Myka softly stroked Helena’s stomach through her jacket and shirt. Myka felt so content, so at peace. She just wanted to stay in this moment forever. To just stand in the snow, kissing the woman her loves.

So of course, they were shortly interrupted by Pete.

“Hey lovebirds,” Pete called from the doorway.

Myka took a deep breath before turning to face her partner. “What, Pete?”

“I was told to bring you this.” He held up a large, metal thermos along with a thick, wool blanket. He then reached into his pocket, pulling out his keys. “You could probably use these, too.”

Myka smiled big at Pete, turning to retrieve the items from him. “Thank you,” she said earnestly at him. She held the blanket under her arm, taking the thermos and keys with a kiss to Pete’s cheek.

“Yes, thank you, Peter,” Helena echoed.

“The seats fold down all the way into the floor, so you can stretch out in the back,” Pete informed them. “Just make sure you keep you pants on.”

“If you’re not wanting us to have sex in your truck, you should be more specific,” Helena smirked. “I can think of several ways that I can pleasure Myka without removing any clothing.”

That remark earned her a glare from Pete and a light smack on her arm from Myka.

“I promise we won’t soil the sanctity of your truck,” Myka assured Pete with a laugh.

“You better not,” Pete replied with his mock-serious tone. “Although, if you wanted to tell me about that later,” he whispered to Helena, “I’m all ears.” Myka punched his shoulder before turning toward his truck. “So violent,” he said rubbing his shoulder. “How come she gets a little smack and I get a punch?”

“Well, as much as I don’t like it, she’s allowed to talk about having sex with me,” Myka replied. “You, on the other hand, are not.”

“Hey, if your girlfriend likes to brag, who am I to stop her?”

“Well, you don’t need to encourage her,” Myka said walking away from them both. “Are you coming, Helena?”

“Have fun!” Pete hollered to them before darting back inside just in time to dodge the snowball Myka threw his way.

Helena’s laughter resounded behind Myka as she arranged the trunk space, folding down the third row seats and moving the cargo that was in her way. She climbed into the vehicle, beckoning for Helena to join her. Once the older woman was in, Myka spread the blanket over them. She held her arms open for Helena to settle against her chest. Helena opened the thermos, inhaling the wonderful aroma of the peppermint flavored hot chocolate.

That is how they spent their afternoon; snuggling in Pete’s truck, sipping hot chocolate, and watching the snowfall. Myka couldn’t think of a better, more perfect way to spend the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it sounds familiar, I borrowed Myka's little speech about snow from Lorelai Gilmore (season one, episode eight.)


	12. Silver

Myka’s arms are around Helena’s waist, her lips pressing gentle kisses to her neck, as the artificer slips the key into the lock of the hotel room door. She chuckles at Helena’s frustrated sigh when the lock fails to disengage, red lights blinking on the card reader. “Need some help?” Myka breathes into her ear.

“No,” Helena replies in mock disgust. “I am very capable of working these blasted, new-fangled locks.” The red lights blink again. “Your lips are rather distracting, though.” She tilts her head to the side, exposing a greater expanse of skin along the column of her neck, in direct opposition to her words. Myka bites down on the tendon in her wife’s neck, quickly soothing the mark with her tongue.

“I would apologize,” Myka whispers between kisses. “But it would be incredibly insincere.”

The lock finally flashes green, signaling that the door is now unlocked. “Finally,” Helena mutters earning another chuckle from Myka. Helena cracks the door open, making sure that the lock doesn’t re-engage, then turns in Myka’s arms capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Helena drapes her arms around Myka’s neck as the taller woman plants her hands on her hips, pushing her gently backward into their room, pushing the door closed behind them. Their lips remain fused together as they stumble towards the bed. Myka slides her hand up in search of the zipper on Helena’s dress. Finding it, she slowly slides in down, kissing Helena’s newly exposed skin as the strap of her dress slips off her shoulder.

“I still can’t believe you wore a dress,” Myka whispers against her, her lips brushing against Helena’s skin as she did. “You hate wearing dresses.”

“But you love the way I look in them,” Helena replies. She brings her hands to Myka’s face, cupping her cheeks drawing her into a kiss. Myka hums against Helena’s lips, her hands moving the pale blue straps down Helena’s arms.

“I also love how dashing you look in a suit,” Myka counters, smiling into their next kiss as Helena’s hands fall from her face to let the dress slip completely off her arms. “As well as how amazing you look in a greased stain dress shirt that you never manage to button all the way.” She steps back, only slightly, as Helena’s dress falls the rest of the way to the floor. Myka rests her hand on her wife’s now bare waist, caressing her skin. “Or naked…you look beautiful when you’re naked. Devastatingly beautiful.”

Helena laughs lightly at that, once again bringing her hands up to Myka’s face. She kisses her again, swiping her tongue along Myka’s bottom lip, earning a sigh from her wife before deepening their kiss. “Can you imagine your parents reaction if I showed up to our nuptials in the nude?” she asks amusedly as she touches her forehead to Myka’s.

Myka laughs heartily at that. “Forget my parents; can you imagine the look on Pete’s face if you did that?” She chuckles again. She inhales deeply, turning around. “Unzip me?” Helena steps out of her heels before stepping up behind Myka, kissing the back of her neck as she draws the long zipper down Myka’s back. She pushes the off-white gown off Myka’s shoulders, pressing kisses to her shoulder blades as she goes. Myka steps out of the dress as it pools around her feet. Helena urges her over to the bed, gently pushing her to sit on the edge. She kneels before her wife, deftly undoing the straps on her shoes then slipping them off. She presses a kiss to the ball of each foot, massaging them gently. Helena stands back up, capturing Myka’s lips in a passionate kiss as she coaxes her to lie back on the plush mattress.

Myka threads her fingers through silky, soft strands of raven locks, moaning softly as Helena’s kisses travel down her neck. She kisses across her chest, tongue trailing along the edge of Myka’s bra. “Helena,” Myka manages to choke out, inhaling sharply as Helena nips at her breast.

“Yes, Darling,” Helena says between kisses.

“Would you be terribly upset with me if I said I was tired?” she asks nervously. Helena pushes up on her now extended arms, gazing down adoringly into her wife’s eyes.

“Of course not,” she smiles. “Why would I be upset?”

“Because it’s our wedding night,” Myka replies. Helena smiles affectionately as tears form in Myka’s eyes. “And I’m already disappointing you as your wife.”

Helena leans back in kissing Myka again. This is different from the one only moments before. This kiss is slow and sweet and so very loving. “Myka, you can never disappoint me.”

“It’s just between my parents being in town and trying to corral Pete, and then getting ridiculously emotional while you were reciting your vows.”

“You were not ridiculous, and if you do recall, I was quite emotional as well.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” Myka continues. “God I want to.” She inhales deeply, cupping her wife’s cheek. She smiles, biting her bottom lip as Helena turns to kiss her palm. “I’m just so exhausted.”

“That is perfectly alright, Darling,” Helena replies. “We have the rest of our lives to make love. So long as I get to fall asleep in your arms tonight, I will be satisfied. Can I just make one request?”

“Of course.”

“May I finish removing your clothing?”

“Yes,” Myka smiles pulling Helena down for a kiss. “Yes, you may.”

Helena grinned wolfishly as she dipped her head back down, picking up where she left off. Myka arches slightly off the mattress as Helena’s hand slides underneath her. She quickly releases the clasp of her bra, pulling it out of the way as she peppers her wife’s breasts with soft kisses. Myka releases a loud groan, her eyes squeezed shut, head pressed back into the pillows as Helena’s lips travel down her taut abdominal muscles.

“Helena,” Myka warns.

“I’m sorry, my love,” Helena whispers as she presses one last kiss just above the waistband of Myka’s panties. “You are just so ravishing. I have difficulty restraining myself.” She makes quicker work of Myka’s black, lace panties, then stands to remove her own undergarments. She climbs back into bed, this time lying next to Myka. She takes her wife’s hand, pulling it with her as she rolls onto her side, facing away from Myka.

Myka slips one arm under Helena’s neck as she threads the fingers of her other hand with Helena’s. Both women sigh happily as their bodies press together. Myka presses a kiss to Helena’s shoulder as she tightens her hold around the smaller woman, smiling brightly as their rings clink against one another.

“I can’t believe a tiny, little strip of silver can signify so much,” Myka remarks raising their joined hands up for her inspection. She lifts her head from the pillows in order to kiss the silver band adorning her wife’s delicate hand. “I promise to make this up to you in the morning.”

“How about promising to make it up to me for the rest of your life?” Helena whispers as she presses back against Myka. “Because that’s what I’m counting on. That, and many, _many_ more nights like this.”

“For the rest of our lives,” Myka assures. She reaches down, grabbing the duvet to cover them with before snuggling against her wife, kissing the back of her neck, smiling as her ring knocks against Helena’s again.


	13. Wind

The wind was howling, rain coming down in sheets, and the temperature hovering near freezing. It had been raining essentially nonstop for days. Thankfully, there hasn’t been a ping since the storms began, and Artie has been kind enough to let them stay home unless they get one. It has been a nice reprieve for the overworked agents. They’ve all needed the time to rest and recuperate. They’ve spent most of the days partaking in movie marathons, with Myka and Helena slipping away to the library to spend their day buried in books.

Both women were enjoying the time spent together. Long uninterrupted days spent with no worries apart from what to have for dinner and wondering if it’s late enough to retire to their bedroom without the innuendo filled goodnights and raised eyebrows from their friends. On the third night, the wind picked substantially, the tree outside their bedroom window beating a continuous beat against the glass. Myka and Helena both found the sounds of the storm soothing until the storm knocked the power out.

“You must think me a child,” Helena worried as Myka held her tight.

“Of course I don’t,” was Myka’s whispered reply.

Helena still did not like the dark. She couldn’t sleep, afraid that she’d wake up to find that she was still in the bronze. Most nights she did fine, the light from the moon enough to alleviate her fears. The past few nights, with the cloud coverage blocking out the moon, Myka had left the closet light on ignoring Helena’s feigned protests. Tonight, between the power outage and the cloud coverage, their bedroom was cloaked in darkness. Myka attempted to light some candles, but all she could find were small votives that were already halfway melted. They burned out hours ago.

“I remember having to soothe Christina when it would storm,” Helena remarked. “She loved playing in the rain, but come nightfall the noise scared her. The loud claps of thunder and bright flashes of lightning. She always spent those nights in my bed.”

“I remember getting scared during rainstorms when I was younger,” Myka mused. She trailed the tips of her fingers down Helena’s arm that was slung across her waist. “We both know that it’s not the storm that scares you, though.”

“No, it’s not,” Helena agreed. “I thought that these fears would dissipate over time.”

“It’s only been three years, Helena,” Myka countered. “You were bronzed for over a century. That amount of time can cause a lot of damage.” Helena sighed as Myka held her tighter. “Give yourself time.” Myka rolled them over, pinning Helena beneath her.

“What are you doing?” Helena breathed.

“Taking your mind off of the dark,” Myka answered capturing her lips in a languid kiss. Her left hand pressed into the mattress at Helena side as her right began gently palming her breast. She smiled against her lover’s lips when Helena released a loud moan as she tweaked her nipple. “Is it working?”

“So far,” Helena hummed. “Perhaps you should keep going, and we’ll see how well.”

The rest of the night was spent just like this. The storm continuing to rage, while the wind continued to howl, but the two women no longer took notice of it. Only thing they took notice of was the giving and taking of pleasure. The long kisses and soothing caresses. 

The darkness didn’t seem quite as frightening in Myka’s arms.


	14. Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went off in a different direction than I intended, but I was having some Pete feels...
> 
> Don't worry, it's still B&W.

Summers in the Badlands of South Dakota were not pleasant, with the exception of the few rainstorms that scattered across the area. The sun hung high in the cloudless sky over Univille. The temperature reaching a blistering 100°F. To top it all off, the air conditioner in the bed and breakfast was on the fritz. 

“It’s hot hel-heck in here,” Pete whined, catching himself just before cursing. He was wearing board shorts and a sleeveless tee, pressing an ice-cold glass of water to his forehead. “Since the A/C is out of order, and the resident repair women are not expected back until at least tomorrow, what do you say to me taking my favorite ladies out for some ice cream?”

Myka was sat in the living room with a book in her lap. Her oldest daughter, Charlotte, was sprawled out on the floor with her coloring books and crayons, while her baby, Elizabeth, slept in her bassinet by the couch. At the mention of ice cream, the curly-headed four-year-old shot up, bouncing over to her mother.

“Can we, Momma? Please?” she exclaimed grabbing Myka’s hands. Myka couldn’t contain the grin that bloomed on her face at her daughter’s excitement. She shook her head slightly in amusement, narrowing her eyes at the little girl. “Please?”

“How can I say no to that face?” Myka smiled. “You have to put away your coloring books and crayons first.”

“Okay!” she replied excitedly. She bounced back over to her spot on the floor. Scooping her crayons back into the small cardboard box, she picked up her belongings before bounding towards the stairs to put everything away in her room.

“And put actual clothes on,” Myka called after her. “You can’t wear your swimsuit to the ice cream shop.”

“Fine,” the little girl hollered back in the most put out voice she could manage.

“I think you just made her day,” Myka said cheerily to Pete. “Between the heat and missing her mum, she has been a grump.”

“Well, we can’t have that now, can we?” Pete smiled back.

Myka leaned over Elizabeth’s bassinet to press a soft kiss to her head. “Would you keep an eye on her for me while I go throw a shirt on?”

“Don’t want to wear a clingy tank top to the ice cream parlor?” Pete challenged raise of his eyebrow.

“Not particularly, no,” Myka replied.

“You shouldn’t wear one around your wife either,” he said.

“Right,” Myka laughed.

“I’m not joking,” Pete replied seriously. “If HG see’s you in that, she may take her time in fixing the A/C.”

“I doubt Helena would make our children suffer just so she can see me in skimpy clothes.”

“Well, excuse me for not having the same faith.” He dodged out of the way as she took a playful shot at his arm. “Okay, I kid. I kid.”

Myka reached for a small pile of clothes on the end table, tossing them towards Pete. “Would you mind making sure Lizzie’s diaper is dry and putting these on her for me?”

“Not a problem,” he smiled in return.

Pete managed to have the infant changed and clothed, her diaper bag slung over his shoulder, when Myka and Charlotte made it back downstairs. Charlotte had on a Broncos t-shirt, jean shorts, and her light-up sneakers. Her curly hair was pulled back into a ponytail, just like her momma’s. Myka had just thrown on Helena’s light blue, loose-fitting button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

“I offer to take you out for ice cream, and this is the thanks I get?” Pete joked gesturing at the little girl’s shirt. “You wound me.”

Charlotte giggled in replied. “My team went to the Super Bowl. Yours didn’t even go to the playoffs,” she replied smartly, eyes narrowed at her uncle, arms crossed defiantly.

“Well, they didn’t win it,” Pete pouted. “You know your mom just bought you that shirt to irritate me, don’t you? She doesn’t even like football.”

Myka chuckled under her breath, shaking her head at the duo. They had this argument every time Charlotte wore that particular shirt. She _had_ bought the shirt as a joke after catching her daughter watching football with Pete the previous season, much to Pete’s chagrin. His, almost completely feigned, annoyance grew when the little girl learned that the shirt was for the team where her momma was from. She loved it even more, wearing it every Sunday.

“Come on, you two,” Myka cut in. She retrieved her keys from the dish on the table by the door, handing them to Pete as she took Elizabeth from his arms.

“Ugh, I hate driving your car,” Pete bemoaned.

“Quit your whining,” Myka shot back good-naturedly. “It’ll be easier that moving the car seats over and you know it.”

“I know,” Pete relented, still slightly whining.

\--

They arrived at the ice cream shop after a short drive, Charlotte jumping from the car the second her seatbelt was unbuckled.

“Hold your horses there missy,” Pete laughed grabbing hold of the exuberant child’s hand, keeping her by his side.

Myka smiled adoringly as she unfastened the straps on the infant seat holding her baby.

“Come on,” Charlotte moaned pulling on Pete’s arm.

“Hey, if you don’t knock it off, little lady, you won’t get any ice cream,” Myka said sternly. She rested Elizabeth on one shoulder as she retrieved the diaper bag draping its strap on her other shoulder. “Come here,” she smiled beckoning her daughter over.

“Yeah, Momma?” She reached for her hand.

“Okay, let’s tell Uncle Pete what kind of ice cream you want now and we’ll find a booth while he orders,” Myka said as they walked towards the door to the establishment. “And only one scoop this time, okay? Last time, he let you have far too much sugar for your tiny body.”

“No such thing,” Pete chimed in.

“You weren’t stuck with her all afternoon,” Myka shot back, still smiling. “She was bouncing off the walls.”

“Okay,” Charlotte replied entirely put out by the restriction. “Can I at least get sprinkles?”

“I suppose,” Myka sighed playfully.

“And whipped cream?”

“A little.”

“Chocolate sauce?”

“Don’t push your luck,” Myka smirked.

“Okay,” she complied turning to Pete. “Can I get super fudge brownie with a _little_ bit of whipped cream and rainbow sprinkles?”

“Yes, you may munchkin,” Pete answered jovially. “And you?” he asked Myka.

“Butter pecan, caramel sauce, chocolate sprinkles,” Myka answered. “Just a small one, though.”

“Alrighty then,” Pete smiled opening the door for the ladies.

Myka ushered Charlotte inside, turning towards the tables with a smile at Pete. He watched as they sat at a booth by the front window before headed up to the counter.

“How can I help you today, sir?” the young woman working the register asked.

Pete rattled off their order, adding his own ridiculously large (according to Myka) ice cream to their order. He glanced back over towards their table, smiling at the sight. Myka was cradling Lizzie in her arms feeding her a bottle. She smiled bemusedly at Charlotte across the table as she talked animatedly, about what he couldn’t hear.

“You have a beautiful family,” the cashier smiled at him handing over his change. “It’s nice seeing a husband and wife taking their kids out for ice cream.”

He started to correct her, to tell her that he and Myka were not married, and those were not his kids. Instead, he glanced over at the table again, turning back with a small smile and a whispered thank you. He retrieved the tray containing their ice cream then headed towards their booth. He placed the tray on the table, leaning over to press a kiss to Charlotte’s head. “May I join you ladies?”

\--

“I did something shitty,” Pete mumbled upon finding Myka in her room once she put the girls to bed. She was curled up in bed with a book. Pete collapsed on the rocking chair in the corner of the room. She had already changed into her pajamas which consisted of a lightweight tank top and plaid boyshorts.

“And what would that be, Pete?” Myka asked, her eyes never leaving the book in her lap.

“At the ice cream place earlier…” he started.

“I told you that was way too much sugar,” Myka smirked. “Even for you.”

“Ha-ha,” Pete laughed un-amused. “It’s not that. My stomach is fine. That girl working the counter, she assumed that we were, you know…married. Said I had a beautiful family.”

“And?”

“And I didn’t correct her,” Pete admitted.

Myka chuckled closing her book. She turned to him, smiling at his dejectedness. “That’s okay, Pete. Sometimes it’s just easier to do that. Especially in South Dakota. Hell…I’ve done it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, never when the kids are within earshot. I don’t want them to think having two moms is something to be ashamed of, or that I’m embarrassed by having a wife instead of a husband.”

“Right.”

“But there have been times when I’m out with the kids, at the park or where ever, and someone makes an offhanded comment about how lucky my husband is to have us.” Myka runs her fingers through her hair shrugging her shoulders. “Nine times out of ten, I correct them. I love my wife and am incredibly proud to be married to her. Sometimes, though, I am just so exhausted and am not in the mood to listen to someone turn my family into something political.”

“I hate that,” Pete replied. “Your family, or families like yours, is not a political statement.”

“I know that,” Myka agreed nodding her head.

“It wasn’t just that,” Pete confessed. “It was just…I liked the idea that you guys were my family. It was a nice thought.” Myka raised a skeptical eyebrow at him, urging him to continue. “Not you specifically, obviously…that would be weird and gross.”

“Thank god,” Myka breathed with a laugh. “Don’t scare me like that, Lattimer.”

“Sorry,” he chortled raising his hand in defense. “But no…I just…I think I’m just jealous of what you’ve got.”

“I know…sometimes when I sit back and think about it, it’s like we switched lives,” Myka said furrowing her eyebrows. “Well, not exactly, because of Helena. She’s always been what I wanted.” Pete nodded thoughtfully. “But…having a beautiful wife and two amazing children…those were things I never wanted. Fought against them for a while. Now, I wouldn’t trade them for the world.”

“That’s what I want,” Pete sighed.

“And you’ll have it,” Myka reassured.


	15. Thousand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place at the end of episode 4x07 "Endless Wonder" after Helena talks to Artie. If I remember correctly, they don't show Myka returning at the end of episode by herself (since Pete already returned to deal with his...problem.)
> 
> This is sort of a deleted scene. I guess.

Myka exhausted as she was from finding and bagging the artifact on her own, had planned on trudging her way up the stairs of the B&B and collapsing into her bed. She had dropped the Rhodes Bowl off at the Warehouse before heading home. Now, she wanted nothing more than to rest her head on her pillow and fall into a deep sleep, hoping to remain undisturbed at least until morning. That had been the plan, that is, until she saw H.G. Wells leaving the bed and breakfast as she pulled her car into the driveway.

She practically fell out of the driver’s seat, remembering at the last second to undo her seatbelt in her haste to get to Helena before she left. The raven-haired woman was heading towards a white compact car parked around towards the back of the building. Myka sprinted after her.

“Helena!” she shouted making the other woman pause. Helena turned towards her, a worried expression on her face. Myka almost tripped over her own feet as she came to a stop in front of Helena. “Helena,” Myka huffed slightly out of breath. “What are you doing here?”

“Official Warehouse business,” Helena replied uneasy. She glanced up into Myka’s eyes before focusing on the ground at their feet. “I’m not supposed to discuss it with anyone.”

“What?” Myka asked confused.

“I’m also afraid I can’t stay,” Helena went on.

Myka noticed the way Helena’s hands twitched as if she wanted to reach out for her. She refrained, shoving her hands into her jeans pocket instead. Myka, in turn, did reach for Helena resting her hand on the inventor’s upper arm. “I haven’t seen you in months,” Myka remarked. “You can’t even stay long enough for a cup of tea?”

The hopeful look on Myka’s face wore down Helena’s defenses, but just slightly. She smiled affectionately, bringing her hand up to rest on Myka’s on her arm. “I wish that I could, darling, but the matter with which I’m charged is quite important and speed, from what I’m told, is of the essence.”

“And you can’t tell me about it?” Myka asked sullenly. Helena nodded just as dejected as Myka. “Okay,” Myka nodded. “I can be okay with that. If the Regents, or…or Artie or Mrs. Fredric need you for this, and you are back in their good graces, then I can be okay with you leaving again. Just,” Myka reached up with her other hand sifting her fingers through Helena’s dark tresses before cupping the back of her neck. The tips of her fingers lightly stroked Helena at the base of her skull as she continued. “Just promise me that you’ll be careful, and, when you’re done, you’ll come back to me.”

“Myka,” Helena exhaled.

“Please,” Myka implored.

“You know as well as I that that should not happen,” Helena replied.

“Why not?”

“Because I am no good for you. Whenever the Warehouse and I mix, bad things happen. I leave nothing but pain in my wake. And I don’t wish to hurt you anymore.”

“I have been in pain these past few months. And you know what? It’s not because we crossed paths because of Sykes. It’s because you disappeared afterwards. The Regents took you away again without telling me what would happen to you and you just disappeared.” Myka took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. She exhaled shakily looking down at Helena with watery eyes. “If I’m being honest, this past year has been hell because you haven’t been here.”

“Myka, what I did to you-” Helena began to argue.

“Has been forgiven,” Myka interrupted. She smiled bringing the hand that was on Helena’s arm down to rest on her hip, pulling her closer. “I have forgiven you a _thousand_ times, and I will forgive you a _thousand_ more. But I’d rather we did have this conversation again? Please?” Seeing the hesitation in Helena’s eyes, Myka leaned forward pressing a tender, chaste kiss to her lips. “I want us to move past that. I want us to move towards the future that we deserve, the both of us. You are an amazing woman, Helena; and I think that what we have could be wonderful. We just have to forward, not dwell on the past.”

“That sounds really nice, Myka,” Helena replied. She closed her eyes, resting her forehead against Myka. “I want a future with you. More than anything, I want a future with you.”

“Then just remember that while you’re away,” Myka said. She wrapped her arms around Helena’s waist and just held her. “And remember that I’m here waiting for you.”

“I shall try,” Helena whispered resting her head against Myka’s shoulder, her hands placed on Myka’s chest. They stood there, just holding each other, for too brief of a moment before Myka pressed a kiss to Helena’s hair. She took a step back, although she kept her hands lightly gripping Helena’s hips.

“Okay,” Myka said with a kiss to Helena’s forehead. “You should get going. I don’t want to get you into any trouble.”

“I’ll miss you,” Helena sighed.

“I’ll miss you,” Myka replied in kind. She cupped Helena’s cheek in her right hand, drawing her into another kiss. This kiss was not quite as chaste. This kiss was filled with all of the longing Myka had felt. This kiss was passionate and heated; the type of kiss that leaves a person breathless. And breathless they were when they finally broke apart. “Remember _that_ while you’re away,” Myka smirked. She kissed Helena quickly one last time, then completely let her go taking a step back. Myka’s smile grew at the dazed look on Helena’s face.

“Righty ho, then,” Helena beamed, lightly shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts. She quickly licked her lips, dragging her teeth across her bottom lip, her eyes focused for the moment on Myka’s lips before returning her gaze to her forest green eyes. “I’m trying to think of something… clever or…or suggestive to say, turnabout being fair play and all, but all I can think about in this moment is your lips.”

“Good,” Myka chuckled. “That was the plan. Keep thinking about them, remembering that they are yours to kiss when you get home. You can think about the rest of me while you’re at it.” She said that last sentence with a suggestive raise of her eyebrows and a devilish smirk.

“You, Myka Bering, are not being fair,” Helena said with a mock pout. “First, you leave me nearly speechless with that kiss, and then continue to tease me. Not fair at all.”

“I love you,” was Myka’s reply.

“I love you,” Helena answered back.

“Be safe.”

“You, too.”

After a moment which felt like an eternity of gazing into one another’s eyes, but in reality was only a few seconds, Helena turned back toward her car. Myka stayed where she was, watching as Helena climbed into the driver’s seat and buckled her seatbelt. After starting the car, Helena looked back over to Myka, and with a gentle wave and longing smile, she pulled her car out onto the road leading away from Leena’s. Myka stood there watching until Helena’s car faded into the distance. She finally went inside, trudged up the stairs, and collapsed onto her bed. However, instead of feeling nothing but exhaustion, she was filled with a renewed hope that had begun to slip away the longer Helena was gone.


	16. Haze

Pain. That was the only thing that registered through the haze as Myka stood frozen. She couldn’t move, couldn’t think. She stood, her hands clamped around a clay pot unable to drop it as it seared into her palms.

“Myka!” she heard a voice shout from across the room. A voice she knew, but couldn’t place. A panicked voice. The pain was so intense she couldn’t recall who had joined her in her search of the museum. She kept trying to place the voice as another one joined in. Shouting, telling her to drop the artifact. She barely registered the hurried footsteps rushing towards her. The only thing she was aware of was the pain burning through her hands.

A moment later, she’s on the floor cradled in someone’s arms as another person is shouting for an ambulance.

“I was wearing my gloves,” Myka managed to whisper before succumbing to the pain, slipping into unconsciousness.

\--

Myka slowly opened her eyes. Her eyelids felt heavy. She still felt a haze draped over her. A different, more welcomed haze. Her mind felt sluggish, as though the cogs in her brain were turning slower than normal. There were noises she couldn’t place, smells she didn’t recognize. She felt something on her hand, gripping it tightly. Not tightly, she corrected, but they felt heavy. She couldn’t feel the other person’s skin, just the pressure from the weight of their hand.

Her eyes open fully now, she gazed slowly around the room. _Hospital_ , she recognized. Her eyes couldn’t remain open for long, so her appraisal of her surroundings took longer than she would have liked. She placed the sounds, the beeping of a heart monitor, and the smells, the scent of ammonia that permeated every hospital.

The haze she was in, she realized, was that of pain medication.

_Pain_ , she gasped at the thought. _It hurt so much._

Her sharp intake of air roused the other person, who Myka just noticed had also been asleep.

“Myka,” the voice breathed. “Are you alright?”

“Helena?” Myka replied, her voice raspy with sleep.

“Yes, darling?” Helena smiled warily. “Are you in any pain? Do you need me to call the doctor?”

“You didn’t go on this mission with us,” was Myka’s groggy reply. “Did you?”

“No, darling,” Helena answered. “I did not. When Claudia called to inform us of your…accident I was on the first plane to New York.”

Helena reached up, gently brushing unruly curls from Myka’s face. She gently cupped Myka’s cheek, careful of the nasal cannula under her nose. She rose from her chair, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Myka’s forehead.

“Claudia…she was there,” Myka remembered.

“Yes, she and Pete were with you,” Helena confirmed. “Do you remember anything of what happened?”

“Artie sent us to New York…people were being electrocuted…most of them dying.” Myka took a deep breath, turning her head to face Helena. “Are Claudia and Pete okay?” She tried to sit up, but the firm, yet gentle, pressure from Helena’s hands on her shoulders, held her in place.

“They’re fine,” Helena quickly reassured her. She rest her arms on Myka’s bed, gingerly taking hold of Myka’s hand again. That’s when Myka noticed the bandage on her hand. She looked to her other hand, finding it similarly bandaged. “Claudia is asleep in the chair over in the corner,” Helena pointed out. “And Pete just left to get coffee. He’ll be upset that he wasn’t here when you awoke.”

“And you’re here,” Myka remarked again as if trying to comprehend why.

“Yes,” Helena smiled bringing Myka’s bandaged hand up, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “I’m here.” She kissed her hand again. “Artie and Steve came as well, but once the doctors were certain that you would be alright, they went to check the three of you out of the hotel you were staying at and bring the artifact back to the Warehouse.”

“What was it?” Myka asked.

“The original Baghdad battery,” Helena informed her. “The three of you traced all of the victims back to that museum in Manhattan. You were searching it after hours when…”

“I was wearing gloves,” Myka remembered. “I always wear my gloves.”

“You were,” Helena agreed. “The electricity seared right through them.”

“How did they…I couldn’t let it go,” Myka said as she struggled to remember. “I tried to drop it, but I couldn’t open my hands. If the gloves didn’t work…how did they get it away from me without getting hurt themselves?”

“From what Claudia tells me, Pete took one of the poles holing up a nearby velvet rope and was able to knock it from your grasp,” Helena answered. “He then scooped it into a neutralizing bag.”

“But he’s okay?”

“They both are.”

“Good,” Myka sighed, sinking back into her pillow.

“You scared the hell out of us though,” Claudia said from the corner startling them both.

“I’m sorry,” Myka breathed as her eyes slipped closed again.

\--

Myka awoke several hours later. The haze from the drugs still present, but less so. She managed to open her eyes fully, looking around the room with much more ease. Claudia had moved from the corner chair to a couch against the far wall. Pete was now occupying Claudia’s abandoned chair. Both of them were asleep, Pete snoring slightly. Helena remained in the hard plastic chair at Myka’s bedside, her hands still tenderly holding onto Myka’s.

“Hello Sleeping Beauty,” Helena smiled at her.

“You’re still here,” Myka said quietly.

“Of course I am,” Helena replied. “Where else would I be?”

“A million miles away from me,” Myka answered closing her eyes against the tears welling in them.

“Why…” Helena started, sputtering slightly from the shock of Myka’s words. “What makes you think that I would want to be anywhere but with you?”

“Being reminded of my mortality,” Myka replied, her voice barely above a whisper. “I figured it would scare you away.”

“Myka,” Helena exhaled shakily. She took her time formulating a response, tears pooling in her own eyes as she sat silent. “Myka, I know that I have not always been there. I have made many mistakes. Mistakes regarding you…regarding us. I ran way from you.” She ran her fingers through her hair, a habit Myka knows to be a nervous one. “I know that I said I wanted to be free of the Warehouse, which was partially true. I was in reality, running from you. From my love for you, which was so fierce, so strong it scared me. The last time I loved someone as deeply as I love you…Losing Christina damaged me in everyway imaginable.” Helena’s eyes turned skyward, attempting to stem the tears threatening to fall. Losing the battle, she returned her gaze to the woman lying prone before her. Myka softly squeezed her hand, wincing slightly at the pain it caused. Helena brought Myka’s hand back up to her lips kissing it softly, keeping it in place as she spoke. Her lips brushed lightly across the skin on Myka’s hand not covered in gauze. “I told myself that I couldn’t lose what I didn’t have. So I left you, left the Warehouse…I left myself. Then I heard of your battle with cancer…you were already in remission when I learnt of it, I would have been there for you had I known, but I realized…when I thought what could have happened…I would have felt the loss just as keenly as if I had slept beside you every night. Being away didn’t protect me, it just kept me from the possibility of…exploring the feelings I have for you.”

“Feelings?” Myka asked.

“I love you, Myka,” Helena smiled, tear tracks still on her face. “I know I haven’t said as much since returning. I refrained out of fear that you don’t actually feel the same-” 

“You _know_ that I feel the same,” Myka cut in.

“Or perhaps have moved on tired of my antics,” Helena continued as if Myka hadn’t spoke. “But…if you would be willing…I would very much like to pursue _this_.” Helena kissed Myka’s hand again, nuzzling it with her nose.

“Can you say that again?” Myka asked weary.

“Which part?” Helena asked an amused smirk on her face.

“The part about loving me,” Myka replied.

“I love you, Myka Bering,” she kissed her hand again. “I love you with such intensity.” She leaned over Myka again, capturing her lips in a sweet, chaste kiss. “I love you knowing full well that you are a mortal being and with that comes the fear that I may one day lose you, but I’d rather chance that than never have the honor of loving you openly and feeling your love in return.”

“I may need you to tell me that again,” Myka smiled, her eyes glassy from both the tears and the medication in her system. “Once the drugs have worn off.”

“I’ll tell you as often as you’d like and then some,” Helena softly caressed Myka’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Myka exhaled.


	17. Diamond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Rated M**
> 
> Engagement fluff, with a dash of smut, ahead.

“Do you like it?” Myka whispers slipping her hand beneath Helena’s. The two women are lying tangled together, Myka sitting back against the headboard with Helena’s back against her. Helena slides her fingers in between Myka’s, lifting their hands up together to inspect the ring that now adorned her hand.

 _Myka had surprised her with a candlelit picnic under the stars. They had spent hours out there talking, kissing, and just lying together watching the night sky. It was out there, Helena’s head in Myka’s lap, Myka’s hand sifting through silky locks, when Myka asked her in a whisper._ Will you marry me? _Helena turned her face towards her, her expression a mask of bewilderment and awe. Myka just smiled down at her, asking the question again._

 _Helena nodded vigorously, tears in her eyes as she sat up. She climbed on top of Myka, straddling her hips, as she dusted kisses across Myka’s face a whispered_ Yes _between each kiss. Thankfully, Myka had opted for flameless candles, because Helena immediately pushed her down onto her back, kissing her deeply. Myka’s hands gripping Helena’s hips as the artificer ground down against her. They kissed for long minutes, hands groping, lips exploring, soft moans escaping._

_“Take me home,” Helena said in a soft, low voice when they broke apart for air. She rested her forehead against Myka’s, her teeth scraping against her bottom lip as Myka’s hands caressed the skin beneath the hem of her top. She pressed another kiss to Myka’s mouth before sitting up. She made to move from Myka’s lap, but two strong hands held her in place._

_“Wait a second,” Myka panted her breath shallow and voice raspy with desire. “I almost forgot.” She removed her right hand from its spot on Helena’s side, reaching into the pocket of her trousers. She retrieved a small, dark blue, velvet pouch from the pocket. She took her other hand from Helena’s side to open the small bag. The ring she pulled out made Helena gasp. The platinum ring had a round diamond in the center with four smaller diamonds tucked into paisley-like motif engraved into the band on each side of the center diamond. “I got you this,” Myka whispered as she gently took Helena’s left hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “May I?” Helena’s eyes watered as she nodded approval. Myka barely got the ring in place before Helena descended on her mouth once again._

_Shortly after, they managed to pack up their picnic and make the short half mile trek back to the bed and breakfast, barely making it into their bedroom before Helena started pulling at Myka’s clothes._

“It’s beautiful,” Helena answers watching the diamond sparkle in the light of the moon shining in through the window.

“I know that the diamond isn’t very big, but I thought you wouldn’t want something ostentatious and I saw this one a few weeks ago when Pete and I were in Oregon and it made me think of you,” Myka begins rambling, her nerves finally making their presence known. “It reminded me of old Victorian Era rings which obviously reminded me of you. I wasn’t even looking for a ring at the time, but I saw it and couldn’t help myself. And, don’t worry, it’s brand new. I had thought before that I wanted to get you an antique ring actually from your time, but then I figured that with my luck it would end up being an artifact, so I scratched that idea…”

“Myka,” Helena whispers interrupting Myka’s monologue. “I love it.”

“I can get a bigger diamond in the setting,” Myka tells her.

“I don’t need a bigger diamond, Myka,” Helena says turning to face her lover. “This one is perfect. The way it feels, the way it looks. It is absolutely perfect.”

“Yeah?” Myka questions.

“Yes,” Helena smiles as she dips her head in for a kiss. She cups Myka’s face, teasing the younger woman with feather light kisses until Myka’s hand slides into her hair drawing her into a deep, passionate kiss as Helena straddles her lap once again. Helena tangles her fingers in Myka’s chestnut curls, smiling against her lips as she does so. “I especially like the way it looks when I thread my fingers through your hair.” She lightly scratches her fingernails across Myka’s scalp, earning her a soft growl from the woman beneath her.

“Do you now?” Myka smirks.

“Mhmm,” Helena hums sitting back to watch as her fingers sift through Myka’s curly mane. Myka’s hands come to rest on Helena’s hips, her thumbs lightly stroking her hipbones. “I couldn’t help but think how beautiful it shined as I looked down at you earlier while you were pleasuring me with your mouth.” Myka sits up as and begins pressing kisses along Helena’s jaw and down the column of her neck. Helena moans softly, her hands tightening in Myka’s hair holding her in place as she sucks and nips at her pulse point. “It was the only coherent thought I had before my orgasm overwhelmed me.”

“Well, I’m gong to have to do something about that,” Myka says into her neck between kisses.

“About what?” Helena breathes.

“You being able to think at all while I’m loving you,” Myka smirks, her right hand sliding from Helena’s hips down to her thigh, the tips of her fingers drawing invisible patterns along the soft skin of Helena’s inner thigh. Helena groans, her hips pushing downward trying to gain some friction. Myka doesn’t move her hand any higher. She just starts dusting her fiancées chest with light, teasing kisses as her fingertips caress her thigh.

“Myka, please,” Helena whispers pleadingly, hips rocking against Myka’s.

Myka finally obliges, moving her hand up cupping Helena’s center. Her fingers are met by silky, wet folds and she quickly slips inside.

“Oh god,” Helena hisses, her back arching as Myka enters her swiftly.

They quickly establish a rhythm, Helena clutching at Myka’s hair as her hips rock against Myka’s hand. She lets out a delicious moan as the heel of Myka’s hand presses against her clit. Myka’s lips move to Helena’s breasts, kissing and nipping at the supple flesh. She swirls her tongue around one rosy nipple before sucking it into her mouth. Helena’s hands are gripping tightly to Myka’s curls, keeping her in place as the muscles in her thighs start to quiver. Myka groans, switching to Helena’s other breast as her muscles clench around Myka’s fingers. Myka changes the angle of her hand, her thumb pressing on Helena’s clit as her other hand grips tightly on Helena’s hip pulling her down onto her fingers. The action makes the back of her hand press right where she needs it, close to orgasm herself as Helena’s motions become unsteady losing their rhythm. A few well placed thrusts later has Helena coming all over Myka’s fingers, the artificer’s arms wrap around Myka’s head holding her against her breasts as Myka shudders with her own orgasm.

Helena holds Myka close until the aftershocks subside, releasing the death grip on her head, but not letting go completely. She rests her arms on Myka’s shoulders, the fingers of her left hand still toying with Myka’s curls. She hisses as Myka removes her hand from inside her wiping it on the sheets before resting both hands gently at Helena’s hips.

“I love you,” Helena sighs leaning back as she gently tugs on a curl then letting it go to watch it bounce back into place.

“I love you,” Myka replies as she reaches up to cup her lover’s cheek. “Mrs. Bering-Wells.”


	18. Thanks

It was a crisp September evening, the heat of the summer long past, the fall chill barely beginning to make itself known. It had been a relatively quiet couple of days. Apart from their daily inventory duty the agents had very little to do. Myka and Helena had been spending every single moment together that they could, knowing the quiet wouldn’t last they’ve learned to seize whatever opportunities they had to be together. Myka had used this time to ask a question that’s been on her mind for quite some time.

They’ve been engaged for approximately three days now. The first two days they kept it to themselves, spending every minute they weren’t at the Warehouse celebrating in their bedroom. The morning of the third day they made the announcement during breakfast. They were met with cheers and hugs and congratulations all around. Even from Artie, who was always a wild card where their relationship was concerned. The evening of the third day, Myka and Helena made there way down stairs at dinnertime to find the team outside, a small party set up on the back patio. There were streamers, food, bottles of sparkling cider. They even had a fire going.

“There’s a bottle of champagne chilling in the fridge for you two for later,” Claudia whispered to H.G. as she handed her a glass of the cider.

“Here’s to the happy couple,” Pete said raising his glass. He looked around at the faces of those sitting around him, at the people that have come to be his family. He looked at H.G., who tried to stay focused on him, but whose gaze kept inevitably wandering back over to Myka. His gaze shifted over to Myka, at the look of utter contentment and bliss on her face when H.G. finally gave in as rested her head on Myka’s shoulder. He looked at the joined hands on the tabletop, the way Myka’s thumb lightly stroked H.G.’s hand in hers. “May you forever keep changing the rules and giving hope to the rest of us; showing us that even with this crazy life we lead, the possibility of finding love is still out there for us. We may have to fight like hell to keep it, but it’s a fight worth having.” A grin spread across his face as Myka’s eyes began to glisten with tears. “To Myka and H.G.”

“To Myka and H.G.” the small crowd rang out almost in unison before clinking their glasses together.

Myka took a deep breath, turning toward Helena when the raven-haired beauty brought her hand up to Myka’s cheek. She rested their foreheads together takings slow, calming breaths. The tips of Helena’s fingers lightly caressing Myka’s jaw. Myka closed the short distance between them, pressing a chaste kiss to her fiancées lips.

“I love you,” Myka breathed, their foreheads touching once again.

“I love you,” Helena smiled in return.

“God…they’re so cute I’m going to puke,” Claudia bemoaned causing everyone at the table to erupt in laugher, Myka and H.G. included.

Myka chuckled as her head dropped lower, resting completely in the palm of Helena’s hand. She pressed a quick kiss the inside of Helena’s wrist before turning back to the group. “I’m sorry.”

“Nah, don’t be sorry,” Claudia countered a smile on her face. “Like I said, it’s cute. I’m just not used to this level of cuteness,” she brought her hands up, palms forward, her gesture encompassing the couple, “coming from you, I guess.”

“Okay,” Myka replied still slightly embarrassed. She reached for her glass, taking a drink of her cider smiling as Helena placed a hand on her thigh. The gesture meant to comfort, not to tease which was so often the case when the artificer made such a move. Her hand stayed on top of her thigh, as opposed to slipping between her legs, as her fingertips drew small circles just above Myka’s knee. “Hey, would it be alright if I said something?” she asked.

“Of course, Mykes,” Pete replied as he reloaded his plate with food. “It’s your party.”

“Okay,” she smiled at him. She took another deep, calming breath, gently squeezing Helena’s hand on her thigh. She glanced over at Helena before looking around at those gathered around the table. “I just…okay, we all know that I’m not great at expressing my feelings…”

“Not true,” Pete scoffed through a mouthful of food.

“Okay, I’m not great at _talking_ about my feelings. Better?” she amended directing the last part at Pete. At his resulting nod, she continued. “Well, with all of you here…I just…I just wanted to say ‘thank you’. And not just for this,” she gestured around the table at the set up, “but for everything.” She looked over at Helena, with a watery smile bringing their joined hands up onto the table. “Without all of you, _this_ ,” she nodded toward their joined hands, “would never have been possible.” She looked around the table again, taking in each person’s face, comforting in the warmth radiating off everyone.

“I have a family back in Colorado whom I love very much,” she went on. “My mom and dad. My sister Tracy. They mean the world to me, and I wouldn’t trade them for anything. That being said…I have never truly felt like I was part of a family until I joined the Warehouse. This wonderful group of human beings that I’m surrounded by now…” she stopped as she began to choke up, her voice becoming a strained whisper. She had to clear her throat before being able to continue. “You all remember what I was like when I first got here, except for you Steve because you weren’t here yet,” she directed at Steve. “But the rest of you…I was closed off and cold and so very broken.”

“Which was completely understandable after what you went through,” Leena said with a reassuring smile.

“I know,” Myka nodded. “Losing Sam was something I thought I would never recover from. At least not completely. So I closed myself off and threw myself into my job. I didn’t plan on getting close to anyone. The walls that I built around myself as a kid grew higher and became reinforced with all the pain I felt when Sam died.” She shot a thankful smile in Helena’s direction when she felt her lover give a gentle squeeze of her hand. “But you all knocked those bricks away one at a time, shoving yourselves inside. I came to care for every one of you so much. To love you all so deeply. I would give my life for any one of you.” She took in the faces of those looking back at her, their watery eyes and heartfelt smiles; she couldn’t help the slight hitch in her breath as she tried to go on. “I needed that. A family to love me without judgment, to give me a purpose. Having so many people genuinely care for me, _openly_ care for me. If not for the rest of you, I never would have been open to _anything_ with Helena, definitely not a romance.”

“I have to say that we are better off for it,” Helena cut in. “And not just Myka and I, but…”

“The whole world,” Myka finished, looking deeply into Helena’s eyes. After a moment spent lost in Helena’s eyes, she turned back to the group. “You all toasted us a moment ago; I would like to raise my glass to all of you, my family. Thank you for giving me a home.”

“To family,” Helena said raising her glass up high.

“To family,” Myka smiled.

“Here, here,” Pete replied raising his own glass. The rest of the group responded in kind, glasses ringing together as smiles were shared.

“Okay,” Claudia chimed in after attempting to discreetly wiped tears from her eyes. “Enough with the sappiness let me see that ring again.”

After a chorus of laughter, jovial conversations spread throughout the group. Myka pressed a kiss to Helena’s cheek, rising front her seat as Claudia scooted her chair closer to Helena. “I’ll be right back.” With Helena’s nod, Myka walked away from the table out in the direction of the yard. She tapped Pete on the shoulder, nodding for him to join her as she passed him. She glanced back across the table, smiling as Helena showed off her ring to Claudia.

“Everything okay?” Pete asked once they were a few yards away from the group.

“Everything is perfect,” Myka beamed in response. “I just wanted to talk to you. Or, well…ask you something I guess.”

“Okay, shoot.”

“I hope that this question goes without asking, but I’m going to ask it anyway, just in case…Will you be my best man?”

“Seriously?” Pete replied shocked.

“Of course seriously,” Myka said almost as shocked as Pete. “Who else would I ask to stand up there with me?”

“I guess I just assumed that you’d have Tracy as your maid of honor. Isn’t that traditionally how it goes?”

“First of all, I’m marrying the _female H.G. Wells_. I have a feeling that tradition isn’t really going to play a very big part in the ceremony.”

“True.”

“Secondly, did you not hear what I just said back there? You all are my family. I love my sister, but Pete…” She stopped walking once they hit a small outcropping of trees, moving in front of Pete to look at him as she spoke. “You mean more to me than just about anyone else. You were the first person to genuinely care about me, to look at the fragile, broken thing I was and see someone worth caring about. You didn’t push. You didn’t judge. You were just there for me being the friend that I so desperately needed.” She shook her head, laughing at herself and her display of emotions, quickly scrubbing tears off her cheek. “You were the very first constant in my life, other than myself and my books, and without you I probably wouldn’t be standing here right now.”

She became nervous when Pete didn’t respond right away. He just stood there staring at her, face impassive, until his breath hitched and he pulled her into a fierce hug.

“Of course I’ll be your best man,” Pete said into her ear as he held her tight. “It would be an honor.”

“Good,” Myka breathed a sigh of relief. “You scared me for a minute there, Lattimer.”

“Sorry, I’m just not used to this kind of openness from you,” Pete replied. “I like it though.”

“Well, if I can’t be open with my nonromantic life partner, who can I be open with?”

“Ha… ‘nonromantic life partner’…I like that.”

“Suits us pretty well, doesn’t it.”

“It does.”

“So anyway, Helena and I have talked about it and neither of us wants a big ceremony,” Myka explained. “Apart from my parents and sister, it’ll just be us,” she said motioning back towards the patio. “We’ll probably do it here in the backyard if Leena approves. Recite our vows, exchange rings. But it would mean a lot to me to have you standing up there with me.”

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

“You know,” she remarked linking hands with him as they strode back to the table, “as excited as I am for it, the wedding isn’t really what I’m looking forward to.”

“It’s the honeymoon, right?” Pete said waggling his eyebrows at her. That elicited a chuckle from Myka. She let go of his hand, backhanding him playfully in the chest before picking up her pace.

“The marriage,” she corrected. “I’m looking forward to the marriage. I didn’t propose so that I could have a big fancy wedding, I proposed so that I could spend the rest of my life with her.” She turned around, walking backward as she spoke. “Besides, it’s not like we’ll be granted any time off for a honeymoon, anyway.”


	19. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for all of the fluff, here...have some angst. Post 4x15.
> 
> **Rated M**

“I don’t know how much longer I can do this, Helena,” Myka said as she rolled away from the other woman. She sat on the edge of the bed, hands gripping the edge of the mattress. She paid no mind to the fact that the sheet no longer covered her.

“What are you talking about?” Helena asked. She moved to kneel behind Myka, flinching as Myka tensed when she rest her hand on the agent’s back.

“This,” Myka replied gesturing around the dingy motel room. She wanted to move away when Helena pressed up against her back, wanted to move as Helena’s naked breasts pressed into her own equally bare back. She wanted to escape when strong arms encircled her waist and soft lips began dusting kisses along her shoulder. She wanted to escape, but she also wanted to drown in this feeling. Wanted to drown in the sea of love and lust and passion that engulfed her every time the other woman was near.

She sat the motionless. Not fleeing, but not responding to Helena’s attentions. Her knuckles turning white as she grips the mattress harder, steeling her resolve. Her resolve that is threatening to abandon her, that almost escapes her reach when Helena breathes her name.

“This hurts too much,” Myka whispered, her voice barely audible. Helena’s arms stayed wrapped around her waist, but her lips ceased their motions on her shoulder. “Having you, but not really. Loving you, but only being allowed to in short bursts.” She rose from the bed, breaking free of Helena’s loving yet torturous embrace. She retrieved her clothing that had been discarded throughout the small room earlier in the evening. She put her undergarments back on, then slipped back into her jeans. She finally turned around to face the other woman as she slid her blouse back up her arms. She stepped back over to the bed, her shirt unbuttoned, pants undone with the belt hanging open. Helena still knelt in the same spot on the bed, tears in her eyes as she reached for Myka. Her hands came to rest on Myka’s abdomen, the tips of her fingers lightly stroking the taut skin. Myka threading her fingers through Helena’s silky, black locks but not moving into her embrace. “Living in denial like this hurts so god damned much. Knowing that you’re going to go home to _him_. Sleeping in _his_ bed tonight, knowing that the climax that I just gave you brought you to tears.” She inhaled deeply, blinking back tears or her own. “Why did you cry?”

“Myka…”

“I need to know why, Helena,” Myka said frustrated. “Did I hurt you, or…or do something that upset you? Is it because of the situation?”

At this, the tears returned to Helena’s eyes. She sniffled, pressing her cheek into Myka’s hand which now cupped her face. “Being in your arms,” Helena began quietly. “Feeling the intensity of your love…I have never experienced anything like it. I don’t know why I cried, I just know that I have never felt so much love, from anyone or for anyone.”

“I honestly don’t understand why you stay with him,” Myka sighed as Helena rested her head on the agent’s stomach, Myka’s hands holding her against her. “Why you deny us this. Why you deny _yourself_ this.” Tears escaped Myka’s eyes as Helena presses kisses to her skin. “You know what hurts more than you denying us the chance that we could be something amazing?” she asked fingers threading in Helena’s hair, gently pulling her away from her stomach. She looked down into the time travelers eyes, seeing the pain and anguish within the dark eyes. “Watching you deny yourself. Seeing that mask your wear slip back into place when you turn back into Emily Lake. I think that hurts more than if you shoved a knife straight through my heart. Because _you _, Helena Wells, are an amazing woman. The most amazing person I have ever met.”__

The only response Myka received was Helena’s eyes closing tight as tears made their way down her cheeks. “I don’t think that I can do this much longer,” Myka said. “But I also don’t think that I can stop.”

She pulled Helena up, crashing their lips together. This kiss was desperate and needy, full of passion and desire, longing and loneliness. One hand stayed tangled in Helena’s hair as the other grasped Helena’s hip pulling the kneeling woman fully against Myka’s tall, lean frame. Helena’s hands slid under Myka’s open blouse, groping at warm flesh. When the kiss broke, both women were breathless. Myka, eyes closed, rested her forehead against Helena’s as she tried to calm her breathing. They stayed that way for long, drawn out minutes. Minutes that were not long enough.

Myka stepped back a moment later buckling her pants. She turned as she began to do up the buttons on her shirt. She walked over to the table where she dropped her bag upon her arrival, stuffing any belongings that had fallen out back in. She pulled her boots back on, forgoing socks in lieu of haste, shoving them into her bag as well. She picked up her bag and walked over to the door, stopping with her hand on the doorknob for one last glimpse at her almost lover. She found her frozen in the same spot, still kneeling on the bed her fingertips lightly touching her kiss swollen lips.

“I love you, Helena,” Myka whispered. With that she turned and left, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She walked swiftly to her car parked a few spaces down from their room. She threw her bag into the passenger seat as she climbed in. Her fists pound on the steering wheel as she let her head fall back on the headrest, unable to stop the tears. She sat there crying, for how long she couldn’t say, before finally starting her car and driving away from the one person who can make her whole or just as easily tear her apart. She glanced back toward the room one last time, knowing with certainty that no matter what she said, she would end up in that same dingy motel room again the next time Helena called.


	20. Letters

“Hey, are you okay?” Myka asked worriedly upon entering their bedroom. Helena was seated on the bed, a small box beside her, papers strewn about the bed. Tears were welling in her eyes. A few escaped as she blinked, turning her gaze from the paper in her hand up to Myka’s concerned face. Myka quickly made her way over to the bed, sitting next to her wife, pulling her into a comforting hug.

“I’m alright, Darling,” Helena replied as she melted into her lover’s embrace. She lightly nuzzled Myka’s neck, breathing in the familiar, comforting scent.

“You’re crying,” Myka remarked tightening her hold when Helena nodded against her shoulder. “What’s all this?” she asked nodding toward the mess on the bed.

Helena kissed Myka’s neck softly before sitting back up. She handed the paper in her hand over to Myka, reaching for the next one in the box for herself.

“ _My dearest Christina_ ,” Myka read aloud. “What are these?”

“Letters,” Helena replied quietly. “Claudia found them earlier today whilst we were doing inventory this morning.” She gestured towards the box, nodding in approval as Myka silently asked permission to look through more of the things on the bed. “She found a box of my things.”

“From Warehouse 12?”

“Yes. They weren’t in any of the databases because it doesn’t contain any artifacts or any of my inventions. But there is a selection of letters that I had written, mostly to Christina. There are some photographs and a few of my old journals.”

“Really?” Myka said in awe lifting one such journal from a small stack by Helena’s knee. A photo fell from the worn leather binding, landing in her lap. She gently picked it up, smiling at what was captured within it. Helena was sat in a large, leather armchair, a baby, presumably Christina, bundled in her arms. Helena’s smile was bright, so full of life. “She’s so beautiful,” Myka smiled handing the photo to Helena. “So are you.” She went back to the letter Helena first handed to her, skimming through it. “What did you write to her about?”

“So many things,” Helena smiled as she gazed at the picture of her infant daughter. “My travels and adventures. I’d write her stories.”

“You wrote children’s stories?” Myka asked surprised.

“Only for Christina,” Helena answered. “Charles never got his hands on them. I didn’t want them to be for anyone but her.”

“That’s sweet,” Myka mused. She shifted on the mattress, gathering some of the papers, stacking them neatly.

“What are you doing?”

“These are not for my eyes,” Myka answered. “These are Christina’s. Something that you shared with just her. I wouldn’t want to lessen that.”

“I don’t think that it’s possible for you to _lessen_ my feelings towards anything,” Helena remarked leaning back against her wife’s side. “And perhaps I can read them to Charlotte one day.” Myka’s hand moved to rest on Helena’s stomach, smiling when she felt her daughter kick.

“That would be nice. I’m sure Charlotte would love them.” Myka wrapped her arm around Helena’s shoulders, her other hand still resting on her considerable baby bump. “But it’s okay to have something that’s just yours and Christina’s.”

“Then perhaps I can write stories for Charlotte.”

“I like the sound of that. You can have something special with each of your daughters.”

“I like that,” Helena sighed. “Although I think I will share these with Charlotte as well. Christina was such a giving child. She would have had no problems sharing with her sister.”

“That’s entirely up to you,” Myka replied. “Will you write to her about your adventures? If you return to the field that is? I know you haven’t decided if you will yet.”

“If I return, yes, I think I will,” Helena pondered. “Although, with today’s technology, I could just call her. Tell her a bedtime story before you put her down for the night.”

“I know that’s what I’ll be doing,” Myka smiled. She gently pulled Helena down with her to lie against the headboard. “Will you read me one of the letters? If it’s not too much?”

“I’d love to.”


	21. Knowledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes places in a world where most of season four didn't happen. More specifically, Wisconsin did not happen.

Knowledge is something that Myka Bering valued above all else. If you had the knowledge required, you could work your way through any problem. She didn’t mind doing a little research. Loved it, in fact. Her latest research project, though. The knowledge that she was searching for, the answers that she needed, terrified her.

It started with a joke. Some stupid comment Pete made when he walked in on an argument between Myka and Helena.

“She’s just been so moody lately,” Myka lamented, mostly to herself, after Helena stormed out of the room.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say she’s pregnant,” he replied said with a laugh.

Myka gave a laugh, too, albeit it was a slightly less comfortable laugh than Pete’s. She didn’t have much time to dwell on it, or her argument with her girlfriend, much after that. Being in the Warehouse with Pete, it was only a matter of time before he touched something he shouldn’t. This time it was Rick Allen’s drumsticks. The panic stricken look on Pete’s face when his left arm disappeared would have been comical if Myka hadn’t been just as panicked. She, of course, had no idea who Rick Allen was, but, luckily for Pete, she _did_ have a few static bags folded up in her back pocket.

She didn’t think about it again for about a week. Not until one morning she and Helena were driving to the Warehouse and Helena began complaining about the smell of her coffee in the car. Helena had never complained about the scent before. In fact, she had mentioned one time that she love the scent because, even when it wasn’t Myka’s coffee, it always reminded her of the lithe agent and their mornings together. The smell bothered her so much that Myka had pulled the car over to the side of the road to pour the coffee out.

That afternoon when she had a little free time, she did a quick Google search on the early signs of pregnancy. She felt ridiculous doing so, but stranger things have happened during her tenure as a Warehouse agent. She printed out a short checklist she found, reading through it, checking off things that she had noticed in the other woman.

Moodiness/Irritability, check.

Nausea/sensitivity to smells, check.

Fatigue, check.

_Shit_ , she thought as she read through the list. She kept her worries to herself. These few things could be due to something else. They did not mean that Helena was pregnant. She _had_ missed her period, but Helena had mentioned in the past that since the bronzing, her menstrual cycle was spotty at best. It wasn’t uncommon for her to be late or miss her period altogether some months. 

Myka decided not to worry anyone else, or make a fool of herself, and just kept a close watch on the other woman, noting any other changes. She had noted Helena taking more frequent stops to the restroom needing to pee. Helena had been complaining of back pain. Myka wasn’t the only one to notice how her lover’s breasts had grown. She had smacked Pete on the back of the head more than once due to his staring.

It wasn’t until she caught Helena swiping some chili cheese fries off of Pete’s plate one afternoon when they had all gone out to lunch that she let herself _really_ begin to panic.

The next day, the rest of the team already off on their inventory assignments, she hung back in the office. She wanted to do a quick search of the Warehouse database to see if there was anything in the Warehouse that could be responsible. She waited until Artie took some files and headed up to his room to sit down at the computer to start her search. She was typing away on the computer, one search already running in the background, when a voice startled her.

“Fertility artifacts, Agent Bering?”

“Mrs. Frederic!” she gasped spinning around in her chair. “God! You scared me.” She pressed a hand to her chest, trying to calm her suddenly accelerated heart rate. She looked up at the stoic woman, the arch of her eyebrow the only further questioning she would get. It was enough. Mrs. Frederic showing up always made her feel like a child getting caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Even when she knew she hadn’t done anything. “I was just curious if they were any…fertility artifacts in the Warehouse,” she stuttered. “Ones that made it possible…to um…get…” she let out a nervous chuckle, averting her eyes away from her superior as she continued, “ get pregnant without the, uh…the usual components required.”

Mrs. Frederic remained quiet, eyes narrowing as she took in Myka’s demeanor. After a torturously long pause, the older woman began talking, and Myka finally released the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. “There are a few artifacts with those properties within the Warehouse. They are all shelved in aisle 873-J.”

“Thank you,” Myka replied sincerely.

“I hope, Agent Bering, that you are not planning on using such an artifact.”

“Of course not,” Myka cut in. “I know better than that. The artifacts are not for us to use.”

“Not without going through the proper channels.”

“I know,” Myka whispered turning to retrieve her clipboard. “But, what if one was accidentally…” she started to ask turning back in Mrs. Frederic’s direction. She stopped short upon finding herself alone in the room once again. She took a deep breath, bringing up her own internal map of the Warehouse to find the quickest path to aisle 873-J. She grabbed her clipboard and pen, setting off in that direction.

Once she made it to the aisle in question, she quickly jotted down a list of the artifacts that could possibly have been used (accidentally) to get Helena pregnant…maybe. She still didn’t know for sure if Helena was, in fact, pregnant. She just wanted to have all the information possible before bringing her suspicions to her lover.

She decided she should probably at least attempt to do some of her assigned inventory for the day, not one to shirk her responsibilities. She made it halfway through her inventory list, until early in the afternoon, when she noticed she had gone over the same few artifacts, checking and rechecking the same items, her mind unable to focus on anything else. Realizing that if she continued mindlessly going over her inventory assignment instead of going forward with her research into the fertility items, she most likely end up whammied with something far worse, especially considering she was currently inventorying the medieval weaponry aisle.

Finding a computer terminal of few aisles over, she abandoned her assignment in favor of looking into the artifacts on her _other_ list. Knowing that neither she nor Helena had recently inventoried aisle 873-J, she only skimmed through the computerized files of any artifacts shelved over a year ago. That significantly shortened her list. She continued crossing items off the list until arriving on a piece of kindling from a bonfire from one of the first Beltane celebrations. Although the earliest Beltane rituals were performed to protect cattle, crops and people, and to encourage growth, it was also considered a “spring time festival of optimism" during which "fertility ritual was important”. The burnt fragment of kindling had become imbued with those fertility powers.

Myka sighed as she read through the file. This one stuck out from the rest due to its mobile nature. Apparently, according to the file, it wouldn’t stay shelved. She made a note of the date when it was last re-shelved, three and a half weeks ago, and where it had been found, aisle 622-L. Myka had done inventory in the aisle…four weeks ago.

_Shit_ , she sighed again pinching the bridge of her nose. She hurried back to the office, printing out the file, before setting out to find Helena. She found her not in her assigned aisle, but in the H.G. Wells section. That didn’t surprise the curly-haired agent. Whenever Helena finished her inventory early, she would wind up in that section. She and Claudia had set up a work bench there where they enjoyed tinkering on their various projects together.

Unfortunately, Claudia was there too.

“Hey,” Myka smiled as she stopped behind her lover resting her hands on her hips. She pressed a kiss to the back of Helena’s neck which was left exposed by her hair being held into a twist with her pencil.

“Hi,” Helena smiled back leaning back into the embrace. She tipped her head back to press a light kiss on Myka’s lips before returning her attention to the project in front of her. “I would hug you, but my hands are covered in grease.”

“That’s okay,” Myka chuckled. “Hey Claud.”

“Hey,” Claudia waved as she kept tinkering.

“Do you think that you could hitch a ride back home with someone else?” Myka asked. “I have an errand I have to run in town.”

“I could go with you,” Helena replied.

“No, that’s okay,” Myka said lightly stroking Helena’s hip. “You’re busy.”

“She can ride with me and Steve,” Claudia informed them. “It’s not a problem.”

“Thanks,” Myka smiled. “You okay with that?”

“Of course,” Helena answered.

“Either of you need me to pick anything up while I’m there?”

“I’m good,” Claudia replied.

At this, Helena turned around, a shy smile on her face. “Do you think you could purchase me some of those chocolates I had the other day? The ones with the caramel?”

“Yes,” Myka answered.

“And some chocolate milk?”

“Yes,” Myka smiled again, her hands back on Helena’s hip drawing her closer. Helena’s raised hands became trapped between them as she pulled her into a chaste kiss. “Yes, I can do that for you.”

“Thank you.” Helena’s fingers toyed with the neckline of Myka’s shirt as she rises up the few inches to press a kiss to her lips. “Drat, I’ve gotten grease on your shirt,” she pouted when she pulled back from the kiss.

“It’s okay.”

“You two are killing me with cuteness over here,” Claudia interrupted uncomfortably.

“I’m sorry,” Myka directs to her before turning back to Helena. “I won’t be late.”

Myka makes it to the one and only market in Univille, more like a small drugstore really, just as the sun begins to set. She quickly found what she was looking for and, remembering to grab Helena’s snacks, paid for her purchases. She made it back to the bed and breakfast shortly after dinner. Helena had already retired to their room for the evening.

She’s reclining on the bed with a book when Myka walks in. “You missed dinner,” she said closing her book. 

“I’m not really all that hungry,” Myka replied nervously.

“Are you alright, Darling?”

“Yeah, um…” Myka moved to sit on the bed, Helena drawing her legs up under herself as she does so. She placed the grocery bag on the bed next to her with shaking hands. “Can we talk?”

“What’s wrong, love?”

“Nothing’s wrong…I mean…I don’t think anything is wrong…Depending on your perspective I guess.”

“Myka?”

“Okay…” Myka closed her eyes taking a deep breath. Her gaze settled on Helena upon opening them, smiling tremulously as the artificer took hold of her hand. “You’re going to think that I’m crazy for this…” She reached into the bag, pulling out a rectangular box and handing it to her lover. “I think you might need to take one of these.”

Helena took the box, her brow furrowing as she read what it contained. “Myka, this is a pregnancy test.”

“I know.”

“I haven’t had sex with a man in over a century.”

“I know.”

“Biological research may not have been as advance in my time,” Helena replied looking at Myka with an inquisitive smirk, “but I am aware that a man is needed to conceive a child.”

“Usually,” Myka said quietly. “But think about where we work.”

“Myka…you can’t possibly…”

“You’ve been acting…weird lately,” Myka remarked.

“Weird?”

“The things individually don’t mean much,” Myka continued. “But put them together, especially when paired with the research I did today…”

“What research?”

“Into fertility related artifact in the Warehouse. More specifically, about a piece of kindling from one of the first Beltane celebrations. I think that I may have come into contact with it.”

“But that does not mean…”

“Maybe not, but…it’s not just…” Myka took another deep breath. “You’ve been moody, sensitive to smells, nauseous, needing frequent stops to the restroom, you get fatigued more easily, you’ve been having back pain…your breasts have swelled.” That last line came with an accompanying blush. “The other day when I was kissing them, you asked me to be gentle because they were tender.”

“I remember…” Helena’s voice grew quiet as she thought about what Myka was saying. “Have you been keeping a list?”

“Yes, actually,” Myka replied bashfully. “A couple weeks ago, Pete made a stupid joke saying if he didn’t know any better, he’d think you were pregnant.”

“Has he noticed a change in me as well?”

“No, well…I’m pretty sure he’s noticed how your breasts have grown,” Myka smirked. “But, no…he was just making a stupid joke after he walked in on us arguing.”

“Oh…”

“Do you feel pregnant?”

“I don’t know…” Helena whispered. “I haven’t thought much of it…I have been feeling…off.” She looked up into Myka’s eyes, her teeth worrying her bottom lip as she thought. “I thought I was coming down with a cold, or the flu perhaps…I never considered, especially with the effects of the bronzer…but now that you’ve pointed all of that out…”

“I brought you your chocolate, by the way,” Myka smiled comfortingly as she handed Helena the sweets.

“Thank you,” Helena replied. It was her turn to need a calming breath. She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply, her lips upturning in a smile as Myka gently squeezed her hand. “Alright…I will take that test, but first…”

“What?”

“What will happen if it’s positive?”

“Well, the artifact had been neutralized after I, possibly, touched it. Apparently it’s one of the artifacts that doesn’t stay where it’s put. It was neutralized as a precaution before re-shelving… so…you would be left with the same options women generally have in these situations.”

“Right…either keeping it, putting it up for adoption, or…termination of the pregnancy.”

“Right…”

“What if I told you that…if I _am_ in fact pregnant, that _my_ only option would be keeping it.”

“Then I would tell you that that is entirely your decision, and that I would support you regardless.”

“But what about us, Myka,” Helena asked worriedly. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t,” Myka said resolutely. “I have had a few weeks to think about this…” she brought Helena’s hand up to her mouth, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “I love you. Nothing will ever change that. I may have some reservations about having kids, but if I was to have them…it would be with you.”

“Okay,” Helena exhaled. She slowly rose from the bed, box of pregnancy tests in hand, and kissed Myka’s forehead. “I would say wish me luck, but I have no idea what I wish the outcome to be.”

Myka smiled reassuringly, giving her hands one last squeeze before letting them go. “Let me know when you’re done. I’ll sit and wait with you.”

“Alright.”

A few minutes later, Helena and Myka both were sat on the bathroom floor, backs pressed against the bathtub, their hands clasped between them. All three tests sitting on the counter waiting for the timer Helena set to beep. She had opted for taking all of the tests in the box, just to be sure. When the timer began beeping, both women froze. Helena’s breath catching, Myka’s heart feeling as though it stopped beating. The beeping continued, demanding their attention.

“Do you want me to look?” Myka asked as she squeezed Helena’s hand.

“Would you?” Helena asked. Myka could see the fear etched across the artificer’s features.

“Of course.” Myka pressed a kiss to Helena’s forehead, then her hand, before rising from her position on the tiled floor. She walked over to the counter and, after taking a moment to collect herself, lifted the first test off of the counter. She then did the same with the second and third, her eyes welling with unshed tears. She turned with a watery smile, all three tests in hand, toward her still seated lover. “Congratulations.”

“I am pregnant?”

“You’re pregnant.”


	22. Flame

Myka sat in the library, as she often did in the evenings, but instead of relaxing on the sofa with a book, she sat on a blanket spread out in front of the roaring fireplace. Helena found her as she was finishing setting up the area.

“What are you doing, Darling?” she asked standing on the floor at the edge of the blanket.

“Good, you’re here,” Myka beamed up at her. “I was waiting for you.”

“Well,” the inventor smirked. “This is rather romantic, but quite out in the open, don’t you think?”

“Not what this is for,” Myka replied shaking her head. “Although, I’ll have to admit, the idea of making love to you by the fire is rather appealing.” She reached for Helena’s hand directing her to sit across from her in front of the fire. “Maybe we can get a fireplace installed in our bedroom,” she pondered.

“I would have no objections to that,” Helena replied. “So what _are_ we doing?”

“I want to start a new tradition with you,” Myka said handing her a notebook and pen. She opened the notebook she had in her own lap.

“And what would this tradition entail?”

“Okay…tomorrow is our anniversary,” Myka started.

“Right.”

“And this past year was…difficult. We obviously overcame it, but there was a lot of…bad last year.”

“Mixed with quite a bit of good, I think.”

“Mixed with a _ton_ of good,” Myka smiled resting her hand on the slight swell of Helena’s stomach. She couldn’t stop herself from leaning forward, capturing her wife’s lips in a soft kiss as a rush of emotions overcame her. “So much good. Okay,” she said shaking her head to clear it. “Anyway, what I want to do is write down all of the bad things that happened last year, be it things either of us did, arguments we had, even things that happened to us that we had no control over. Anything negative that we don’t want following us into our second year of marriage.”

“You want to catalogue all of the negativity in our marriage?”

“Let me finish,” Myka smirked. “Once we’re done, we are going to crumble up the papers, and throw them into the fire, let the flames burn away all of the bad, leaving us with only the good.”

“I like the symbolism of that,” Helena said after a minute. “We can write down anything?”

“Anything, you don’t even have to let me read it if you don’t want to,” Myka answered. “And this doesn’t mean that we’re no longer allowed to talk about it. If it’s a problem that still needs discussing… this isn’t meant as a way to avoid uncomfortable or unpleasant discussions. It’s just…a way to start fresh, let go of negative thoughts.”

“Alright,” Helena smiled.

They sat together, each writing in their own notebook for a good ten minutes jotting down every negative thing that happened to them this past year. Once they were finished, they tore the papers out folding them up.

“Ready?” Myka asked as they turned to face the fire. At Helena’s nod, they both tossed their respective papers into the fire.

Myka rearranged herself on the blanket, making a space for Helena to sit in front of her. Pulling her wife to rest back against her, they watched as the flames consumed the negativity from the past year. Myka’s laid her hands on her wife’s stomach, the tips of her fingers lightly stroking the curve of her pregnant belly. Once the papers were nothing more than ashes, Myka began pressing tender kisses to Helena’s neck.

“Happy anniversary,” Myka whispered softly in her ear.

“It’s not until tomorrow,” Helena replied as she tilted her head exposing more of her neck.

“Doesn’t mean we can’t start celebrating tonight.”


	23. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't turn out how I wanted it to. I blame the massive headache I've had all day.

Myka moans softly, her head tilted back against the shower tiles as Helena dusts soft, tender kissing along her neck. She let her hands relax their tight grip on her lover’s back, allowing her leg to slip from Helena’s hip back down to the floor once she was certain she could stand on her own; Helena’s body pressed against her the only thing keeping her upright moments before. Her fingers caress Helena’s shoulder blades, one hand sliding up to play with Helena’s wet hair, her fingers gliding through the silky strands. Helena slips her fingers free from between Myka’s legs, eliciting a hiss from Myka at the loss. Myka’s hands tangle more firmly in Helena’s hair, redirecting her lips back to her own.

The kiss is slow and languid, not meant to stoke the fire just to keep the warmth. There is no vying from dominance, no dueling, just a calm give and take with a gentle mingling of lips and tongues.

Myka pulls back a moment later, a satisfied smile in place as Helena gently grasps her hips.

“That was amazing,” Myka breathes as she runs her fingers across Helena’s collarbones. She leans back in pressing another kiss to her lover’s lips. “Now get out of here.”

“I beg your pardon?” Helena asks pulling away, a playful smirk on her face.

“If you stay in here I will never finish showering,” Myka smiles back, “and I kind of want to finish.”

“You don’t trust me to keep my hands to myself?” Helena challenges.

“No,” Myka answers playfully, her breath hitching as Helena’s hand move up her sides, fingertips lightly stroking the sides of her breasts. “I do not.” She pulls her back in, kissing her soundly, and then moves away from Helena stepping back under the spray of the shower. She turns back to face Helena as she wets her hair, smirking at the slight pout on her lover’s lips. “Oh, don’t look at me like that. The water is already getting tepid and still need to wash my hair, and you,” she pulls Helena back against her, “are far too distracting.”

They kiss again, slow and unhurried, before Helena sighs her assent. “Oh, alright.” She steps away from her lover, reaching out past the shower curtain for a towel before stepping out of the shower. She wraps it tightly around herself as she heads for the door.

“I love you,” Myka calls to her before she leaves.

“I shall never tire of hearing that,” Helena replies. “I love you.”

Helena quickly crosses the hall back to Myka’s bedroom (and hers, even though technically she has her own room, she has yet to stay in it though) and gets dressed. She settles on her loose-fitting, pale blue button-down paired with dark jeans and her favorite boots. Once dressed, she heads downstairs.

She finds Pete sitting at the table alone, two empty place settings across from him.

“There are a coupe of plates in the kitchen with yours and Myka’s breakfast. Leena put them in the oven to keep them warm,” Pete informed her as he finished off his own breakfast.

“Where is everyone?” Helena asks as she takes one of the empty seats.

“Already left for the Warehouse,” Pete answers. “You ladies were taking your sweet time getting ready this morning. Artie was getting snippy, so Claudia, Steve, and Leena headed in. Speaking of ladies, plural…where’s Myka?”

“Still showering,” Helena replies. “She kicked me out. Apparently I am a distraction.”

“Oh, I bet you are,” he winks at her.

Helena responds with a chuckle, lightly shaking her head at Pete. “Seeing as how you’re the only one here…may I speak to you about something?”

“Sure,” he replies through a mouthful of croissant.

“I’ve already discussed this with Myka,” she begins. She nervously runs her fingers through her hair before looking over to meet Pete’s gaze. “You’ve all welcomed me back quite nicely, but I assume for this conversation to be coming between us, and I’d like for it to be sooner rather than later.”

“What conversation?”

“The one in which you ask me to state my intentions and threatened some form of bodily harm should I ever hurt Myka again.”

“‘State your intentions’?” Pete parrots questioningly. “I’m not her dad.”

“No, but you are someone who loves Myka very much,” Helena says. “And after everything that I’ve done…it’s a reasonable line of questioning.”

“You’re right,” Pete says after a minute. “On both counts…although I’ll probably be too busy helping to pick up whatever pieces of Myka are left if you hurt her again. Plus, Claudia is way more inventive. I’d leave the maiming to her.” He shoots her a smile to show he’s kidding…partially kidding.

“I have no doubt that she would be able to come up with something very gruesome,” Helena smiles back. “And I’m sure I would be fully deserving of such punishment…were my intentions bad.” She takes a deep breath, spinning the ring on her finger as she contemplates her next words. “As I’ve said, I already told Myka all of this…I don’t know what my relationship with the Warehouse from this point forward will be. Whether I am to be reinstated as a full-time agent, or part-time just on cases that my area of expertise would be of help, or just as a consultant who no longer takes an active role in the goings on there…I have spoken at length with both the Regents and Mrs. Frederic and they have given me my options as well as time to think about how I would like to move forward.”

“Okay.”

“But regardless of what I chose professionally…Myka is the cornerstone that I want to build my life from. Even if, in the end, I decide I no longer want to be affiliated with the Warehouse, I want to move forward with Myka.”

“How does Myka feel about you not going back to the Warehouse?”

“She’s alright with it. She told me she’d rather I stay healthy and _sane_ than work alongside her everyday. I would never ask her to leave the Warehouse,” Helena quickly informs Pete. “The Warehouse is her home.”

“That’s good to know,” Pete smiles at her.

“I don’t know if my promises will mean anything to you,” Helena continues. “But I’m going to promise you anyway…Myka is safe with me. I love her. _That_ is why I am back. My intentions are nothing but pure,” at Pete suggestive eyebrow raise, she amends, “okay, perhaps _pure_ is the wrong word, but I have no plots to destroy the world this time. I hold no ill will toward Myka, the Warehouse, or humanity in general. Not anymore.”

“Okay…good,” Pete nods. “And just so you know if you ever need to talk…I’m a pretty good listener.”

“Thank you,” Helena smiles at him. “I may just take you up on that offer.”

“Feel free.”

Myka joins them as their conversation comes to a close. She takes the open seat next to Helena, lacing their fingers together under the table. “Am I interrupting something?” she asks glancing back and forth between the two.

“Nope,” Pete answers first. “We’re good. Just having a little heart to heart.”

“I was just talking to Peter about my possible future with the Warehouse, among other things,” Helena elaborates.

“Okay,” Myka responds still slightly puzzled. She looks at the pair again, and seeing the comfortable, pleasant demeanor of both of them, decides to let it go. “Did we miss breakfast?”

“Leena saved you two some,” Pete replies. “She’s keeping it warm in the oven for you.”

“I’ll go grab it,” Myka says rising from her seat. “Do you want me to put some water on for tea?”

“I can do that,” Helena smiles.

“You two go ahead and eat,” Pete calls after them, “Mykes, I’ll wait so that we can drive in together. Helena, you’re welcome to ride with us if you’re coming.”

“Thanks,” Myka shoot him a smile over her shoulder.

“Yes, thank you, Peter.”


	24. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Pete's recklessness in the Warehouse leads to a shy/awkward conversation between our leading ladies.

It was all Pete’s fault, like it usually is. Myka was minding her own business doing her inventory when all of the sudden Pete knocked into the shelf she was standing by, knocking a sheaf of papers from a high up shelf. The papers scattered everywhere, hitting both Myka and Pete on the way down. That’s what led to this moment.

This moment of awkward introductions, nervous lip biting, and a fluttering heart rate. A teenage Myka Bering and Pete Lattimer standing in Artie’s office looking, and feeling, like they’re being scolded by the principal. Artie and Helena staring at them, Helena’s gaze fixed on Myka.

“Okay, we collected all of the pages,” Claudia says as she and Steve make their way back into the office. “Got a static bag?”

“Here,” Artie replies handing one over. Steve holds the bag open as Claudia slides the stack of papers inside. The usual sparks flash from the bag and four sets of eyes turn to the pair.

“Why are they still teenagers?” Steve asks. “Do you think we missed a page?”

“No,” Claudia answers with assurance. “We made sure to get them all. Even checked the surrounding aisles. That’s all of them.”

“This must be one of those artifact that’s affects will just have to wear off on their own now that it’s been neutralized,” Artie responds. He stands still a moment, still assessing the situation. “Well, we can’t have a couple of children running around the Warehouse-”

“Hey!” Pete shouts indignantly. “I’m not a kid.”

“So, why don’t you three take them back to Leena’s,” Artie continued, ignoring Pete’s outburst. “Get them settled. I’ll look into the artifact, seeing if I can find a timetable for how long they’ll be stuck like this.”

Claudia, Steve, and Helena all agree. They usher Myka and Pete out through the umbilicus and towards Steve’s Prius. Myka and Pete take in their surroundings as they drive away from the Warehouse.

“We’re not in Colorado, are we?” Myka quietly asks. It’s the first she speaks since they found the pair on the Warehouse floor. She had been quiet and withdrawn, looking as though she was trying to make herself as small as possible. She is seated between Pete and Helena, the latter still staring at her. Myka is becoming very nervous under that gaze.

“No, we’re not,” Helena responds kindly. Myka sees both confusion and worry in her eyes, along with something Myka can’t quite place. “We’re in South Dakota.”

“South Dakota?” Pete butts in. “Why in the world are we in _South Dakota_?”

“It’s where we work,” Steve answers from the front seat.

“Do we know each other?” Myka inquires, nervously returning Helena’s gaze.

“You could say that,” Helena says, her lips curling into a bemused smile.

“I know I’d like to get to know you,” Pete cuts in once again directing his comment to Helena. “I love British chicks.”

Myka elbows him in the gut at that comment, blushing when she hears Claudia snickering in the front passenger seat. She doesn’t know why she felt a flash of jealousy at Pete’s comment, or maybe she does. It’s probably due to the butterflies making their presence know in her stomach, their wings beating fast as Helena continues to smile at her.

“I’m afraid you’re out of luck with that one, Pete,” Claudia informs him. Her eyes flit towards Myka before looking back at Pete.

“Oh and why’s that?” Pete defends. “Is it the age thing?”

“If you were actually fifteen, then yes, your age would definitely be a factor,” Helena tells him, her eyes moving back to Myka as she continues. “But as it is, my heart belongs to another.” The look on her face, along with the slight graze of her fingertips along Myka’s forearm, tells them _who_ exactly that other is.

“Really?” Pete asks excitedly. “Damn, that’s hot.”

Myka’s blush get’s deeper, her eyes drop to her lap, only then does she notice the ring on her finger. She lifts her hand inspecting the thin silver band adorning her left hand. She lightly fingers it with her other hand, spinning the loose band around before looking over at Helena. “Are we married?”

The look she gets in response is confirmation enough, but the whispered “Yes” doesn’t hurt.

\--

They arrive at the bed and breakfast shortly thereafter. Its early evening, so Leena makes them all dinner. Pete spends the meal talking loudly through mouthfuls of food, asking the group all kinds of questions. Myka, on the other hand, is so quiet you could almost forget she’s there. Helena notices how she barely eats, just pushing the food around her plate.

“Are you not hungry, Darling,” Helena whispers to her.

“Not really,” Myka answers just as quietly.

\--

Later that night, Myka is laying in bed, the blanket pulled up to her waist and a book in her lap. She looks up upon hearing the bedroom door open, the sight causing a blush to return to her cheeks and her eyes dart back toward her lap. Helena is fresh from the shower, dressed in loose-fitting pajama pants paired with a much tighter tank top. She is towel drying her hair, as she crosses the room toward the bed.

“I’m sorry,” Myka quickly says as she closes her book. “Leena said this was my room.” The color seems to drain from her face as realization dawns on her. “But we’re married so…it’s your room, too.”

“That’s quite alright, darling,” Helena smirks as she tosses the towel aside. Myka glances toward her as she leans over the bed, her eyes fixed on the abundant cleavage that meets her gaze. Once she realizes what she’s doing, she quickly looks back up at Helena’s face. The knowing smirk she’s greeted with makes her blush an even deeper shade of red, the fluttering in her stomach intensifying.

“I’m sorry,” Myka mutters again.

“Stop apologizing, Darling,” Helena soothes. “I just came to retrieve my pillow. I’ll be sleeping downstairs tonight.”

Myka looks back over at Helena as she stands back up. She can’t stop her eyes from travelling down the other woman’s body. This time her gaze continues past her breasts, the tight shirt revealing the slight swell of Helena’s stomach.

“Are you pregnant?” she blurts out. Quickly regretting the question, she hides her face in her hands. “I’m sorry, that was rude.”

Helena sits next to her on the bed, gently removing her hands from her face. She draws her legs up under her, lightly holding one of Myka’s hands in her own, looking into Myka’s eyes as she speaks. “Yes, I am pregnant.”

“Is it mine?” Myka sees the affection in Helena’s eyes, the intensity of her gaze causing Myka to ramble. “I mean, I know biology. Obviously I didn’t, or my older self I guess, didn’t get you pregnant…but…am I…or I mean will I…” She sighs frustrated, bringing her free hand up to cover her face. “God…I sound like a such moron right now.”

“Myka,” Helena starts as she reaches for Myka’s other hand. “You have found yourself pulled into a world that you don’t understand. That anyone, even adults, would have difficulty understanding in such a short period of time. Of course you have questions.” She caresses Myka’s knuckles with her thumbs, attempting to soothe the young version of her wife. “If, in a few days, you have not returned to your normal age, I will attempt to explain things in more detail. But for now, I will just say that, yes, this child is yours.”

“I’m going to be a mom?” Myka asks, a mixture of awe and fear lacing her words. “How old am I supposed to be?”

“Thirty-two,” Helena answers.

“Would it be rude to ask how old you are?”

“In this situation, no I would not consider it rude,” Helena smiles as she rests against the headboard. “That is another rather complicated question. For now I’ll just say that my driver’s license says I was born in 1976.”

“Okay,” Myka replies puzzled. “So, that would make you thirty-eight. What is complicated about that?” Helena arches an eyebrow in response. “Right…you’ll tell me in a few days though…if I’m still here?”

“I will,” Helena confirms with a soft smile.

“Is my last name still Bering?” Myka replies. “Or did I change it to…whatever your last name is?”

“The name’s Wells,” Helena says. “And we hyphenated when we got married. It’s Bering-Wells now. What?” she questions at the look that appears on Myka’s face at her response.

“Nothing,” Myka says her eyes darting back to her lap. Helena notices the dimple in Myka’s cheek as she worries her bottom lip.

“Myka?”

“I was just wondering what your middle name is,” Myka admitted shyly. “Your first name starts with an ‘H’ and your last name is Wells…I just…It’s stupid. I’m sorry.”

“You are far too clever, you know that,” Helena smirks. “My middle name is George.”

“Really?” Myka’s eyes light up. “I married a woman named H.G. Wells…that’s cool.” The shy yet excited look on her face dissolving almost as quickly as it had appeared. “What did my dad say about us?” she asks before Helena has a chance to question the look.

Helena takes a deep breath before answering. She knows how much this answer hurt her wife. She also knows what Myka’s relationship with her father was like when she was younger. She gently squeezed the hand in hers as she answers. “Not much.”

“Did he come to the wedding?”

“No.” Myka’s face falls with that answers, but before she can withdraw too much, Helena adds, “Your mother and sister were in attendance, however.”

“They were? Even though my dad…disapproves?”

“Yes,” Helena confirms. “And they are both very excited about the baby.”

“They are?”

“Very much so,” Helena smiles. That appears to lift the cloud that descended upon Myka, if only slightly. She presses a kiss to Myka’s hand. “Well, it’s late. Why don’t you get some rest?”

“Okay,” Myka consents. Helena move to rise from the bed, only to be stopped by Myka’s hand on her arm. “Wait.”

“What’s wrong, Darling?”

“You should take the bed.”

“That’s quite alright,” Helena smiles at her. “I don’t mind.”

“But, you’re pregnant,” Myka replies. “You should be comfortable.”

“Myka…”

“What kind of wife would I be if I made my _pregnant_ wife sleep on the couch?” Myka quickly rose from the bed, grabbing the pillow she had been resting on. “You get the bed.”

“Okay,” Helena consents. Her heart swells with affection for this teenage version of her wife. She meets her at the foot of the bed, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. “Sleep well, my darling.”

“Okay,” Myka replies bashfully, the dimples in her cheeks making themselves known once again. “You, too.”

\--

A few nights later, Myka and Helena are lying in bed together; limbs entangled nude bodies pressed together.

“Did I mention how sweet you were as a teenager?” Helena asks as Myka dusts kisses along her collarbones.

“Mhmm,” Myka hums. “It all you’ve been talking about all day.”

“But you were just so charming,” Helena defends. “The look on your face when you realized my initials made my name H.G. Wells.”

“I know, I know…adorable,” Myka mumbles against her skin.

“And how you refused to let me sleep on the sofa, even though I volunteered.”

“Mhmm,” Myka hummed again as she nibbles Helena’s ear. “If I didn’t know any better, I would think you would prefer that teenage me was here right now.”

“As charming as you were,” Helena replies as she redirects Myka’s lips back to her own. “This would be an entirely inappropriate thing to be doing with a teenager.” She presses her body up against Myka’s while capturing her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Her hand slides down grasping the curve of her wife’s ass, pulling their bodies impossibly close. “I much prefer this version of you.”

“Good,” Myka breathes as she moves her leg to press against her wife’s core. “I pretty sure that teenage me would have eventually combusted from the feelings you elicit. There’s no way I would have been able to handle it.”

“Your cheeks did seem to have a permanent blush upon them,” Helena smiles as she runs her the fingers of her other hand down Myka’s face. “The most beautiful shade of red.”

“I wonder if it made me lucky, or seriously _unlucky_ that your morals wouldn’t allow you to seduce a fifteen-year-old,” Myka muses.

“Mmm,” Helena moans as her hips begin to rock against Myka’s leg. “I doubt you would have been able to handle me at that age.”

“Probably not,” Myka chuckles.

With their bodies still sensitive from the last round, it doesn’t take long for Helena’s back to arch, spending against Myka’s thigh. Myka follows quickly with a shudder, sighing as she rests atop her wife.

“I hope our child is as kind and considerate as you were,” Helena whispers into Myka’s neck.

“There will be at least one major difference between me as a kid and our daughter,” Myka says as she raises her head to look Helena in the eyes.

“And what would that be?”

“Our daughter will never have to wonder whether or not her parents love her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to have more teenage Pete in this. I imagined a scene similar to the one in the pilot where he finds Myka on the patio staring at the sky, and they chat about the craziness that they've found themselves in. Even though their teenage selves don't remember each other, they still feel that familiarity and kinship that they shares as adults. Myka confides in Pete that, not only is she married to H.G., but H.G. is pregnant. She talks about how scared she is, with everything, but mostly with the idea of being a mom, because she can't imagine at any age wanting to having a child. Her relationship with her parents not the most shining example of a parent/child relationship.
> 
> I couldn't get it to work, though, so I scratched it. Maybe, if people like this one, and I can ever actually write it, I'll post it.


	25. Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myka is mad, Helena makes it up to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Rated M**

“I’m still mad at you,” Myka panted as she and Helena tumbled through the hotel room door. She dropped her hands from Helena’s waist as the artificer pushed her coat off of her shoulders. The second her hands slipped free of the coat, she brought them up to undo the buttons down the front of Helena’s shirt. 

“I know,” Helena breathed in response, her hands tangling in Myka’s curls.

“It was dangerous, unnecessarily risky.” She pushed the shirt off Helena’s shoulders, her lips attacking the other woman’s neck as she continued. “You really should have waited for us.”

“You’re right,” Helena agreed. “I mean…” Her breathing hitched as Myka lifted her off the ground, her legs immediately wrapping around Myka’s waist. “It worked, but I should’ve waited for backup.” She grunted as Myka unceremoniously dropped her on the bed. Her breathing labored, she rose up on her elbows watching as Myka pulled her shirt up over her head. Myka climbed onto the bed, on top of Helena, her hands pressed into the mattress on either side of the prone woman.

“You should have waited for _me_ ,” Myka replied. Her eyes were dark, dangerous almost, as she leaned over Helena. She brought one hand to her lover’s face, lightly stroking her cheekbone as she looked down into her eyes. “I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you. I love you,” Myka said with such an intensity it made Helena squirm slightly beneath her. “I love you so much, but I am so pissed off at you right now. We are a _team_. All of us. There is absolutely no reason for you to take these risks by yourself.”

“I love you,” Helena said reaching up, her hand cupping Myka’s cheek, thumb stroking the skin there. Myka leaned into the touch, eliciting a small smile from the artificer. “And I am so sorry that I scared you.” Myka turned her head, kissing Helena’s palm. Helena pulled Myka down capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Myka granted her tongue entrance with a sigh, moaning as Helena deepened the kiss. “Allow me to make it up to you,” she breathed as the kiss broke.

Myka rested her forehead against Helena’s just breathing deeply as Helena’s hands slid down her back. At Myka’s slight nod, Helena released the clasp on Myka’s bra. She urged Myka onto her back, pulling her bra down off her arms once she was on top her. She sat up, straddling Myka’s hips, as she removed her own bra. Tossing it aside, she brought her hands to rest on Myka’s breasts, kneading them. She began rocking her hips as Myka’s pressed up against her. Helena bent forward kissing Myka again deeply before she began trailing kisses down across her jawline and neck. She paused at her pulse point, sucking at the sensitive flesh until she was certain a mark would be left. Once she was satisfied, she continued lower, down across her lover’s chest stopping to pay copious attention to both breasts, sucking and nipping at Myka’s nipples teasing them into tight buds.

She kissed down taut abdominal muscles, interspersing the kisses with licks and nips, smirking as Myka’s muscles quivered. She dipped her tongue into Myka’s navel, looking up at her prone lover as her hands came to rest on the button of her pants. Helena kissed just below her navel, then again right above to edge of her pants. Myka watched as Helena popped the button her trousers, kissing the newly exposed skin as she pulled down the zipper.

Myka lifted her hips off the bed allowing Helena to pull her pants and underwear off in one swift motion. Myka kept her eyes on Helena as she slowly removed her own bra, tossing it aside, then just as slowly slid her trousers down her legs. The wicked smirk on her lover’s face caused Myka to bite down on her lip as she let out a whimper.

Helena then knelt on the bed between Myka’s legs. She lifted her left ankle, pressing a kiss to the inside of her ankle. She slowly, tortuously slowly, began trailing kisses up her calf, her knee, then her thigh, stopping just before reaching the apex of her thighs. She moved back down, lifting her right ankle and repeating the process. When she reached her core this time, she kissed the top of her slit. Myka’s hips shot up off the mattress before Helena pushed them back down, holding her in place as she kissed her again. 

Myka tangled her fingers in Helena’s hair, tugging slightly. Helena licked through Myka’s folds, from entrance to clit, swirling her tongue around Myka’s clit.

“Helena,” Myka moaned, gently tugging on her hair again. Helena looked up from her position between Myka’s spread legs, the fingers of her free hand stroking her slit.

“Yes, Darling,” Helena smirked as she pressed the tips of her fingers against Myka’s entrance. Myka moaned again, her hips pressing up into the touch.

“Up,” she panted, pulling gently on Helena’s hair again. “Please…I need to feel you up here…” Her hips rocked against Helena’s hand again, eliciting another groan as she pressed her head back into the pillow. Shortly there after, she managed to lift her head, looking back down at Helena, her fingers gripping her hair lightly. “I need to feel you everywhere…please.”

Helena slowly made her way back up Myka’s body, kissing her sporadically as she went. Her right hand still cupping Myka’s center, she laid her body atop Myka kissing her deeply. Myka’s arms wrapped around Helena, hands gripping her toned back. Helena, leaning on her left elbow, teasingly ran her fingers through the abundant arousal at her lover’s core. 

“Helena,” Myka moaned hooking her right leg around Helena’s hip pulling her against her. Helena thrust two fingers inside, eliciting a satisfied “Yes” from Myka. She slid her left hand down from Helena’s back, gripping her hip.

They quickly established a rhythm, Helena leaning back in drawing Myka into a fierce kiss as her hand thrust between Myka’s legs. Myka wrenched her mouth from Helena’s, throwing her head back as Helena picked up the pace of her hand. Helena’s lips latched onto Myka’s neck, nipping at the expanse of smooth skin. Myka’s hips lost their rhythm as Helena bit down on the spot where neck met shoulder.

Helena held Myka close as her body shook, her orgasm overwhelming her, her nails digging into Helena’s shoulder blade and hip. Helena slowed her hand, but didn’t stop her thrusts as she prolonged her lover’s climax. Helena slowly brought her down, easing off as the last of the tremors worked their way through Myka’s body.

“Wait,” Myka gasped as Helena started to remove her fingers. She grasped Helena’s hip again, holding her in place. “Stay inside me…just for a little while,” Myka pleaded. The hand she had on Helena’s back slid back into Helena’s hair, running her fingers through smooth silk, drawing Helena into a languid kiss. “I just want to feel you inside me…feel you everywhere…for a little while longer.”

“When it comes to me, Darling,” Helena smiled lovingly, “you can have anything you want.” She recaptured Myka’s lips in a tender kiss before moving down to rest her head on her lover’s chest. She pressed a kiss to the skin above Myka’s heart before resting her head on that spot.

“I’m still upset with you,” Myka said as she played with Helena’s hair.

“Well, it’s been downgraded from ‘mad’ to ‘upset’,” Helena remarked as she rest her chin on Myka’s chest, gazing up at her face. She smirked as Myka shook her head affectionately. “So, I’m hopeful that you won’t remain upset for too long.”


	26. Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one yesterday, but didn't get a chance to post it. I should have today's ready by this afternoon. Also, I was wrong about my previous remark on POV, because this is also written in second person. Sorry if that's not your thing.

Helena is standing by the railing of the small porch facing the ocean outside the bedroom. Her hands bracing the wooden rail, eyes focused off in the distance, watching the sunset over the waves. The two of you managed to get a week off for your honeymoon. You rented a house on a beach in Mexico for the week. A private secluded spot, no one around for miles. You’ve spent the week just being together, a rare thing despite the fact that you live together. The Warehouse keeps you both so busy, you’re lucky to occupy your bed at the same time. You’ve spent hours just being a ‘normal’ couple, lying on the beach, swimming in the ocean, spending hours in bed. Every night you’ve watched the sunset together.

This is the last night you get to spend in your private corner of the world. The last sunset you get to watch together from this porch. You walk up behind her, wrapping your arms around her waist. She leans back against you, sighing contentedly as she lays her hands atop yours on her stomach. She’s clad in a cobalt blue two-piece swimsuit (barely more than strings holding a few _very_ small pieces of fabric in place), a matching mesh skirt wrapped around her waist. Your own suit is slightly more conservative, although you know you’d feel extremely self-conscious if anyone other than Helena was present. The seafoam material brings out the green in your eyes, according to Helena anyway. You kiss her neck, nuzzling her softly before resting your chin on her shoulder. Both you and Helena remain quiet, eyes cast out over the water watching the sun make its descent. You hold her tight, smiling as she reaches up with her right hand threading her fingers in your hair.

“It’s so perfect here, Myka,” she whispers. You hum your agreement, nuzzling her temple. “Tomorrow we have to return to the real world…a part of me doesn’t want to.”

“I know what you mean,” you reply. “This perfect little bubble we’ve made here…no artifacts, no life or death scenarios…just us, the beach, the stars.” You sigh, your breath caressing her neck before you press of tender kiss to the soft skin.

“I could probably afford to purchase this house,” Helena says. She presses back against you, directing your lips to her own.

“You probably could,” you chuckle. You know your voice sounds slightly disapproving. Not wanting her to get the wrong idea, you kiss her again.

“You don’t want me to, though,” she replies hearing the negative tone in your voice.

“Maybe as a vacation home,” you say.

“But you wouldn’t want to remain here?”

You pause, taking a breath as you formulate your response. You don’t want her to think that you haven’t enjoyed your time here, but you want to be truthful. “I have had a truly amazing week here with you,” you begin. “Having no role I have to play other than your wife. It’s been perfect…magical. I love you so much, and I hate that we don’t get to spend time together like this at home.” She kisses your cheek. “I think though, that we would end up driving ourselves, and each other, crazy if we stayed here. We are both very active people. We need to keep our minds engaged. I know I sometimes complain about the rigorous work of a Warehouse agent, but I love it.”

“I know you do.”

“You do, too,” you remind her. “You need to keep yourself just as busy, keep your mind busy. Imagine having no puzzles to solve, no gadgets to tinker with…”

“I would have you,” she replies angling her head up to look in your eyes.

“And it would be great…for a little while, but you know as well as I do that we would both end up going stir crazy.”

“You’re probably right,” she sighs. “I would love to just have some quiet with you, I guess. Occasionally at least.”

“I know,” you smile down at her. “Me too.” You capture her lips in a loving kiss, feeling her melt into you. “But you still have me tonight…and we can skip that trip to the ruins if you want. Stay in seclusion until we have to leave for our flight.”

“No, that won’t be necessary. You’ve been looking forward to that, as have I.” She turns around in your embrace, draping her arms over your shoulders. “Just watch the sunset with me one last time? Perhaps, afterward, we can lie out under the stars for a while?”

“Sounds perfect,” you reply. 

She kisses you again passionately before turning back around to face to beach. You stay there, holding her as you both watch the sun disappear into the ocean. Once the sun has set and the moon is shining bright, she pulls you out onto the sand. She effortlessly eases you out of your swimsuit, tossing hers aside as well, and pulls you toward the surf. She leads you out far enough that her feet no longer touch the ground, but yours still do. She wraps her legs around your waist, holding on to you so she doesn’t have to continue treading water. You do nothing more than trade languid kisses, her arms draped over your shoulders as you hold her up, until she playfully nips at your neck before whispering “take me to bed” in your ear.

You make love late into the night until you’re both completely spent, Helena draped across you as you fall asleep. 

“I love you,” you whisper pressing a kiss to her hair as you tighten your arms around her.


	27. Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP having a child that is born premature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this story bouncing around in my head for a few months, since I read one of those 'imagine your otp' posts about your otp having a premature baby. My original idea for this prompt wasn't working for me so I went with this one instead. I apologize if my info on preemies/NICU stays is horribly inaccurate. All the info I have is from various medical dramas and one quick Google search.

“Pete’s outside,” Myka whispers to her wife. “I’m going to go update him on what’s going on, okay?”

Helena didn’t reply, her eyes focused on their child. Not really expecting an answer from her, Myka rose from her seat giving her wife’s hand a gentle squeeze. She presses a kiss to Helena’s temple, inhaling deeply as she nuzzles that spot then kisses her again. As gently as she can, she caresses her daughter’s stomach through the small opening in the side of her incubator.

“I love you,” she whispers before stepping away. She quietly makes her way out into the hall where Pete is watching them through the window.

“How’s she doing?” Pete asks once she’s within earshot. He quickly wraps an arm around her, fearing she would collapse right in from of him if he didn’t.

“The doctors say that she’s doing well,” Myka answers, her voice gloomy and weak from disuse. “They’re going to try and take her off of the ventilator tomorrow, see how she responds.”

“Well, that’s good news,” Pete says cheerily giving Myka’s shoulders a squeeze.

“They’re hoping her lungs have matured enough, but they won’t know until they try her off the machine,” Myka continues. “She if she can take a breath on her own. She’s so small, Pete.”

“She may be small,” Pete counters, “but she is strong. And being equal parts Bering and Wells, she’s a fighter. Don’t give up, she’s not going to.”

“I’m not giving up,” Myka shakes her head as tears track down her cheeks. “I’m just so scared.”

When he hears the quiver in his partner’s voice and the shakiness of her breathing, he pulls her fully into his arms. Myka begins quietly sobbing into his chest, her hands taking fistfuls of his t-shirt. He holds her close, softly soothing her until she’s all cried out. She pulls back, rubbing the spot on his shirt that’s now wet from her tears.

“I got your shirt all wet,” Myka remarks. “I’m sorry.”

“It’ll dry,” Pete smiles at her. “I think that you needed that.”

“I can’t do that in there,” Myka replies. “Fall apart like that. I need to be strong for her, for both of them. I can’t even imagine what she’s thinking right now. She hasn’t said a word to me since they brought us into the NICU. Every once in a while I hear her whispering to the baby, but she won’t talk to me. She can’t lose another child, Pete.”

“One day at a time, Mykes. And if you need a shoulder to cry on or someone to talk to, I’m here.”

“Thank you,” she nodded as she looked back through the window into the NICU. “I need to get back in there. I’ll keep you updated, but you can go home.”

“Mykes…”

“No, Pete. Go home. Get some rest. I have my phone if I need you.”

“Okay, I suppose the rest of us should rest up for when the baby comes home, right? Before we start getting woken up in the middle of the night by her cries.”

“Right,” Myka chuckles softly at that. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” He gives her shoulders a squeeze before letting go. She starts to walk away, making it to the door before Pete calls out. “Hey, what’s her name? Had you guys settle on one yet?”

“Yeah,” Myka smiles. “Charlotte Christina.”

When Myka returns to her daughter’s bedside, Helena is holding the infant. Myka’s heart swells at the sight. Charlotte gentle cradled against her wife’s chest, Helena’s finger lightly grasped in a tiny hand. Myka kneels before them, her hand resting on Charlotte’s stomach as she leans in to press the softest of kisses to her head.

\--

The next morning the doctors successfully removed the intubation tube. Charlotte is breathing on her own, and the doctors say they can begin attempting to wean her off of the feeding tube. After a few unsuccessful attempts in the morning, Helena is overcome with emotion when she feels Charlotte latch on to her breast that afternoon. The nurses had set up a privacy screen for them, Helena in a rocker, Myka sitting in front of her. Tears of relief were streaming down Helena’s face, along with the first smile Myka has seen since the night before their daughter was born.

“She’s feeding, Myka,” Helena whispers in astonishment, her breath hitching in excitement.

“I see that,” Myka beams, tears welling in her own eyes. Seeing the bright smile lighting up her wife’s face, Myka can’t help but lean in capturing her lips in a tender kiss. When she pulls back, Helena is still beaming. Myka brushes a soft kiss to the crown of Charlotte’s head before sitting back. “I love you so much.”

“I love you,” Helena whispers in reply. “I’m sorry I…”

“Don’t,” Myka cuts her off. “Do not apologize to me. You were scared; focused on the baby. I completely understand. You take care of Charlie, I’ll take care of you…and Charlie. I’ll take care of the both of you,” Myka chuckles her voice laced with relief.

“Who’s going to take care of you?” Helena asks quietly as she lets Myka lace their fingers together. She breathes in deeply when Myka presses a kiss to her hand.

“Doesn’t matter,” Myka replies. “Pete probably.”

\--

“Let me take her for a bit,” Myka whispers the next morning. Helena was once again cradling Charlotte against her chest, the infant sleeping peacefully on the exposed skin of her mummy’s chest.

“I’m fine,” Helena softly refuses.

“Claudia is waiting in the hall for you,” Myka tells her. “She’s going to take you to get something to eat, brought you a change of clothes. Pete has befriended the nursing staff and they let me use the showers in their locker-room yesterday. I’m sure they’d let you do the same.”

“It’s almost time to feed her, though,” Helena counters.

“I’d like to try. The guys picked up the bottles that the lactation consultant recommended to use alongside breastfeeding. I would really like to be able to feed my daughter.”

“I don’t have to leave for you to do that,” Helena complains.

“No,” Myka agrees. “No, you don’t have to leave. It’s not an order. If you want to stay and watch, that is more than fine. I know I love watching you breastfeed.” Myka smirks at the faint blush on her wife’s cheeks. “But afterwards…”

“Myka…”

“Like I said, it’s not an order, more like a plea.” Myka gently lifts Charlotte from Helena’s chest, quickly cradling her against her own. Helena rises from the rocking chair, letting Myka take her place. “For me and for Charlotte. Don’t you think that she deserves to have her mummy nice and healthy when we get to take her home?” Instead of sitting down, Myka wraps her free arm around her wife, pulling her against her side. Helena rests her head on Myka’s shoulder while laying a hand on Charlotte’s back, softly caressing her. “She’s doing really well, Helena. Her lungs are strong, the feeding tube is out, and her heart is perfect. The doctors say she just needs to gain some weight before we can take her home.”

“Okay,” Helena quietly relents. “But I’m not leaving the hospital, and if something happens…”

“I will send someone to find you immediately,” Myka assures her.

“Alright,” Helena says. She stays in Myka’s embrace a moment longer, pressing a kiss to their daughter’s head, then rising up to kiss Myka’s lips tenderly. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Myka moves to sit in the rocker, and although she isn’t breastfeeding, she undoes a few buttons on her shirt to let Charlotte rest on the bare skin of her chest. “Do you want to stay and make sure that she takes the bottle?”

“Yes,” Helena answers. She moves to retrieve the bottle Myka had placed on the table off to the side of the rocker. “This is my breast milk, correct?”

“Yes, they’ve been storing it for us when you pump.” Myka takes the bottle, holding it for their baby.

Once certain that Charlotte is taking the bottle just fine, Helena reluctantly rises from her seat. With a kiss to both Charlotte’s head and Myka’s lips, Helena begins to leave. “I won’t be long.”

“Okay,” Myka smiles back.

\--

Helena returns just over an hour later. She shared a bland cafeteria lunch with Claudia, and then took a quick shower. Feeling refreshed and more optimistic than she has in days, she smiles at the sight that greets her upon returning to the NICU. Myka is still seated in the rocking chair, her shirt completely unbuttoned with Charlotte sound asleep on her chest. Myka, too, has fallen asleep, although her hold on the baby hasn’t lessened.

Helena kneels in front of Myka, her hand lightly stroking Charlotte’s back. “Hey,” she whispers waking her wife.

Myka blinks sleepily looking around the room before settling on her wife’s face. “Did I fall asleep?”

“You did,” Helena answers happily.

“I’m sorry.” Myka rubs the sleep from her eyes, sitting up more fully.

“That’s alright,” Helena soothes. “Charlotte seems to be happy enough, sharing a nap with her mama.”

“God, what if I dropped her though,” Myka worries.

“I’m sure the nurses would have taken her if they thought you were in danger of dropping her.”

“Still.” Myka looks her wife over, noticing the freely given smile and the relaxing of her shoulders. “Feeling better?”

“Much,” Helena answers. “I feel much more refreshed after a shower.”

“And food?” Myka questions. “You ate something, right?”

“I did,” Helena confirms. “I shared a ridiculously bland meal in the cafeteria with Claudia.”

“Good,” Myka sighs.

\--

Charlotte Christina Bering-Wells spent a total of two weeks in the NICU. Both Helena and Myka had never felt a more intense mixture of relief, excitement, and fear as when the doctor finally ordered her discharged. Her lungs, heart, and kidneys were all functioning properly the doctor said. She had grown from three and a half pounds to five pounds three ounces, which was the last thing the doctors were waiting for in order to release her.

Helena is carefully buckling their little girl into her carseat as Myka packs what little belongings she has into a diaper bag. Myka slings the bag over her shoulder as she steps over to Helena. She wraps her arms around Helena from behind, smiling as Helena presses a kiss to Charlotte’s forehead before tugging the tiny beanie down into place.

“You ready?” Myka asks in a whisper as Helena stands back up, leaning back against her wife.

“Yes,” Helena answers just as softly. “Let’s take our little girl home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte was born at thirty-four weeks if you're wondering.


	28. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myka has a mishap in the Warehouse involving energy fields and H.G. Wells' time machine. But instead of being sent to the past, she winds up in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a teaser for another fic I had in mind. I started thinking it up before the season that shall not be named aired, but never got around to writing it. The prompt 'future' made me think of it. I'm hoping posting this will get me to actually write the full story.

She hears the rumbling overhead, something akin to a massive storm brewing. Myka knows what that means in the Warehouse. She stumbles, bumping into a shelf when the ground shakes beneath her feet. She looks up to find exactly what she was expecting. A massive energy field growing high up above the shelves, the occasional bolt of lightning (or energy, or whatever) shooting out from it.

It has been brewing for several days now; Artie and Claudia running diagnostics, database checks, and whatever else it was they did on the computers to find the root cause of the disturbance. The rest of the team sent off on their individual inventory assignments as usual until the pair has something more definitive on how to fix whatever was wrong.

Myka’s Farnsworth blares from her back pocket; she leaves one hand gripping on the shelf while reaching into her pocket to retrieve the communicator.

“Myka,” Claudia says immediately as Myka opens her Farnsworth. “We need you in Delta Quadrant.”

“Did you find the disturbance?”

“Yes, but I’m going to need more manpower to fix it.”

“Okay, I’m on my way.” Myka flips the Farnsworth closed, slipping it into her pocket as she heads in Claudia’s direction. She pulls up her internal map of the Warehouse as she jogs in the general direction she knows the Delta Quadrant to be in. Coming to an intersection, she pauses as she tries to think of the fastest way there. Wanting to get there as fast as possible, she decides to take a shortcut through the H.G. Wells section instead of going around like she normally would.

She lets the gate slam behind her as she jogs down the aisle. She does her best to ignore the storm above her, knowing it would slow her down if she were to pay mind to it, especially if she tripped and fell while gazing at the clouds. She doesn’t realize until it’s too late that that was not the best idea. She’s running past H.G.’s time machine when a bolt of energy ricochets off the thing, sending her crashing into a nearby shelf and knocking her unconscious.

\--

“Mama?”

Myka groans as she slowly blinks her eyes open. Someone is poking her cheek. She’s sleepily squints at the intruder, her eyes not fully comprehending what she’s seeing.

“Mama,” the small voice whines as a tiny hand pokes her again.

“I think you have the wrong house,” Myka whispers groggily. “Definitely the wrong Mama.”

“You’re silly, Mama,” the little girl chuckles.

As the child crawls up onto the bed, Myka becomes aware of her surroundings, starting with the feeling of an arm slung over her waist. She looks over at the body the arm belongs to as it hugs her tightly. “Helena?” Myka whispers as Helena snuggles into her side.

“Our daughter seems to want your attention, Darling,” Helena murmurs against Myka’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to her skin there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written in the span of about thirty minutes, so I apologize if it feels rushed. If/when I do right this fully, I'll take more time to flesh out the idea.


	29. Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay,” Myka says as she turns back to face Pete. “Let’s go get you hitched.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have much time to edit this one, so forgive me for any mistakes.
> 
> Sidenote: I totally ship Pete and Amanda.

“I can’t tie this damn thing,” Pete grumbles dropping the ends of his bowtie. “Fuck.”

Myka smiles over at him. She applies the finishing touches to her makeup before walking over to him. He is standing in front of the full length mirror in Myka’s bedroom, Amanda wanting their bedroom to herself to get prepared. Myka takes in his demeanor, eyes closed, jaw clenched, and hands balled into fists. She taps him on the shoulder getting his attention.

“Here,” she smiles as he turns to face her. “Let me.” 

“Thanks,” Pete sighs gratefully. It takes Myka a few minutes to get the tie tied properly on account of Pete’s nervousness. His eyes are crinkled in a smile as he bounces on the balls of his feet. “I don’t know why I’m so nervous,” he admits turning back towards the mirror. He unnecessarily adjusts the tie, which Myka had done perfectly, then checks his cufflinks, and the cuffs of his dress shirt. “I’ve done this before…with Amanda…I mean, I was drunk last time, but…”

“You’re nervous because you love her and you want it to work this time,” Myka answers as she dusts lint off his shoulder. “You’re worried that it’ll turn out like last time.”

“Yeah.”

“But it won’t,” Myka assures him.

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because I know you. I may not have known you back then, but do know you _now_. You are an amazing man, Pete. You are going to be a wonderful husband. Amanda knows it, too. Do you really think that she would have said yes if she didn’t?”

“Probably not.”

“You’ve both grown, matured. You weren’t ready back then, but you are now.”

“Okay,” Pete says nodding as he looks into the mirror. “What about the wedding though, Mykes? Her last one took place at a fricking castle. We’re getting married in the backyard.”

“Better than a Vegas wedding chapel,” Myka smirks at him. When he doesn’t crack a smile in return she brings her hand up to rest on his shoulder, patting it soothingly. “There is a difference between a drive-thru wedding chapel and a small, intimate ceremony. She had the big fairytale wedding. It didn’t translate into a happy marriage. She loves you, Pete.” He straightens his shoulders, taking a calming breath as he nods at Myka. “Besides, Helena and I got married in the backyard and it was the most beautiful wedding I could have imagined.”

Both he and Myka gaze into the mirror, taking in their reflections. Myka smirks as Pete nervously straightens his lapel for the third time. He then looks at Myka’s reflection, shaking his head with a smile.

“Would you ever have thought this would have been possible?” he asks. “Think back three years ago…”

“Do I have to?” Myka replies with a laugh.

“I’m serious,” Pete chuckles too. “Three years ago…the lonely pit of despair we were both in. Actually contemplating hooking up because we didn’t think we’d find anything better…”

“Don’t remind me, please.”

“And now look at us…” His smile widens as he stares at their reflections. “You’re married to H.G., and I’m getting married to Amanda.”

“Yeah,” Myka answers glancing down at her wedding band. “It’s absolutely perfect.”

“Absolutely perfect,” he repeats.

“Okay,” Myka says as she turns back to face Pete. “Let’s go get you hitched.”


	30. Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is a rather remarkable view,” Helena muses sifting her fingers through Myka curls again. “You without a stitch of clothing in front of a blanket of stars.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Rated M**

“Helena, what are you doing?” Myka pants as Helena sits up. Myka watches as Helena pulls her shirt up over her head, tossing it aside before swiftly removing her bra. Myka’s hands rest on the thighs currently bracketing her hips as she gazes up at her lover.

“What do you think I’m doing?” Helena purrs as she leans back down capturing Myka’s lips in a heated kiss. Myka loses herself in the kiss, parting her lips when Helena’s tongue begs for entrance. Myka’s hands slide from Helena’s thighs up to her back, moaning lightly at the feel of her lover’s smooth bare skin. She begins unconsciously rocking her hips up against Helena, one hand tangling in her hair as she trails kisses down Myka’s neck. It’s not until Helena moves lower, pushing Myka’s t-shirt and bra up exposing her breasts to the cool night air that Myka stops her once again.

“Anyone can see us out here,” she whispers. Helena cups Myka’s cheek, kissing her softly. She sits back, her fingertips lightly stroking Myka’s jawline.

“But they won’t,” Helena replies as she continues grinding slowly against Myka. “We’re far enough away from the house that they can’t see us. No one knows where we are.” She trails her thumb over Myka’s bottom lip once, twice…thrice. Myka kisses it on the last pass over. “If they need us, they will call us on either of our phones, or the Farnsworth.” She takes Myka’s hands, which had been resting on her sides, up to her breasts. Myka gently gropes Helena’s perky breasts, swiping her thumbs over hardened nipples. Helena arches into the contact, moaning deliciously as Myka teases her nipples. “I so desire to make love to you under the stars, Myka.”

Myka lies there, staring up at Helena, watching her expressions change as she plays with her breasts. She watches as Helena bites her lip, her teeth scraping across it until her mouth falls open with another moan. Helena brings her right hand up to Myka’s left hand still on her breast. She squeezes, making Myka grope her more firmly. Without another word, Myka sits up crashing the lips together. Her hands slip around to Helena’s back, pulling Helena against her, holding her close. She gently flips them over, resting Helena on the soft blanket they were lying on. She braces herself on her hands pressed into the ground on each side of Helena’s torso. Her eyes roam over the woman spread out beneath her. Her dark tresses fanned out across the blanket, her kiss swollen lips, her lust filled gaze. She feels Helena’s hands slip under her shirt again, so she sits up quickly removing it as well as her bra.

When she lies back atop Helena, their breasts pressing together elicit a deep moan from both women and Helena’s hands immediately move the waistband of Myka’s jeans. Myka resumes kissing Helena, planting soft, languid kisses to her lips, her cheeks, her jaw, as Helena releases the button and drags down the zipper of Myka’s jeans. Helena pushes at the fabric, trying unsuccessfully to remove them with her mouth still glue to Myka’s. 

“Myka,” Helena manages to pant when Myka’s kisses trail down to her neck again. She tugs at Myka’s jeans again. Myka acquiesces to her lover’s unspoken plea, removing first Helena’s slacks and underwear and then her own. She settles between her legs, leaving enough space between them to slip her hand between Helena’s thighs. She rests her weight on her left elbow while she enters Helena with the fingers of her right hand.

Myka’s strokes are slow and purposeful, Helena’s hips rising up to meet each thrust. Myka leans forward drawing Helena into a soft, loving kiss. It’s not until Myka replaces her hand with her hips so that she can brace herself on both arms once again that they both near climax. Helena’s hands grasp at Myka’s hips pulling her firmly against her once Myka shifts into the right spot. They move together once again, Helena clutching Myka’s ass with one hand, her back with the other, as Myka pushes harder. Its Myka’s gasping breath as she shudders, collapsing on top of Helena that sends Helena over the edge.

Long minutes later, Helena is caressing Myka’s toned back, her fingers playing with the tips of Myka’s curls. Myka’s face is tucked into Helena’s neck, breathing in her soft scent as her breathing returns to normal.

“That was amazing,” Helena whispers. “Thank you.”

Myka presses a tender kiss to the fluttering pulse at Helena’s neck. She pushes back up onto her hands, looming over Helena again. “Like I’m capable of telling you no,” Myka chuckles before pressing a kiss to Helena’s lips. “You’re amazing.” She kisses her again. “I love you.”

Helena brings her hand up brushing Myka’s curls back behind her ear. “This is a rather remarkable view,” Helena muses sifting her fingers through Myka curls again. Myka shyly ducks her head blushing at Helena’s words. “You without a stitch of clothing in front of a blanket of stars.” She put her hand under Myka’s chin, getting her to look back up at her. “So beautiful,” Helena whispers as she draws Myka down into a kiss.

Myka then rolls off of Helena, retrieving the coat she had discarded earlier in the evening. She drapes it across them like a blanket in an attempt to ward the chill off from their now cooling bodies. She rests her head on Helena’s shoulder, her arm slung across Helena’s waist. She hums contently as Helena presses a kiss to her forehead.

“This was a first for me,” Myka whispers snuggling into Helena’s side.

“What was?” Helena asks just as quietly.

“Sex outdoors,” Myka replies her gaze shifting to the stars above them.

“Really?” Helena asks intrigued. 

“Mhmm,” Myka hums. “I’ve never really been much of an exhibitionist.” She presses a kiss to Helena’s shoulder as she tips her head back to look at her with a smirk. “This was amazing, though.”

“I love that you allow me to push your boundaries like this,” Helena smiles, pulling Myka closer with the arm she has wrapped around her. She rests her other hand on the forearm that Myka has draped across her, her fingertips lightly stroking Myka’s skin. “That you step out of your comfort zone for me.”

“For you…anything,” Myka replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter of this little project of mine. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Thank you so much for the kudos, bookmarks, and comments. I hope to post more stories soon.


End file.
